Digimon: Winter Cabin Ski Trip!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: From the author that brought you Digimon: SPRING BREAK! and Valentine Crush; The frontier gang goes on a sky trip for a winter vacation. Who knows what can happen up in the snowy cabin with these guys along with sea3. To be continued in the fall/winter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This, is another fun story in the making. This is not necessarily a Takumi fic, but I believe there will be some Takumi moments. Its pretty hard for me to write any story without adding some intimate moments between those two anyways. Well I'm afraid your going to have to wait a while (perhaps fall/winter) before I continue with this story. I guess I want to have the winter spirit there to motivate me, lol. Well here is the first chapter, and tell me what you think. Oh, and don't expect a lot of details or anything in this first chapter. Its only the beginning.

* * *

**Count Me in for Winter!**

"So can I go mom? Dad?" Takuya begged as he waited for his parents response. The temperature outside was dropping as winter crept upon them gradually. Takuya always wanted to go on a sky trip with his friends for a long time, and it all boiled down to this moment with his parents decision.

"Well..." His dad started. He scratched his chin and pondered the situation, "Alright then! I guess its alright."

"Yes!" Takuya yelled as his body surged with glee. He had been working on his grades so much so that he cold be able to go. He pumped his fist in the air and jumped around in circles like a total maniac.

"That's if your mother will approve of it." his dad interrupted.

Takuya stopped in his place and looked at his over whelming mother, who seemed to care too much about his safety. Considering that, there was a good chance Takuya would sadly not be going .

"Only if you promise not to get into any trouble, now." Takuya's mom surprised him with her answer.

Takuya's eye's widened with excitement. There was new hope.

"I promise! I promise!" he repeated excitedly.

He walked pass his dad as he slapped him on the back, "You go and have some fun now!"

"Oh, I will!" He replied over his shoulder, while running up the stairs. He nearly missed a step along the way up.

"Careful now!" his mother looked out for his safety again. Takuya chuckled and went to his room to pack up for the trip. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

***

The next day, Takuya called all his friends to meet him at their hangout spot, Cooper's House. He had their favorite round table ready for them.

Kouji walked in through the doors, not enthused. Kouichi walked in optimistically with his hands swinging from his side. Zoe was joyful to see Takuya at their table, waiting for their arrival. Tommy and JP walked in normally and the rest of the gang, Rose, Robby, Jack, and Bobby, followed suit.

"You better have a good reason for calling us here." Kouji stressed.

"Yeah, I was busy watching my favorite soap operas, until you interrupted them." JP rudely added.

They all took their seats that were assigned to them.

"I'm surprised you weren't busy eating." Takuya replied towards JP.

"Actually, I was busy eating while watching the soaps."

"Typical." Zoe said aloud as everyone snickered at her remark.

"I'll have you know that I was busy eating my favorite chocolate soup! I came up with it."

"Chocolate soup?"

"Yeah chocolate soup. All you do is get a bowl full of chocolate syrup and add all sorts of chocolate candies. Its delicious." JP gave them his secret recipe to the disastrous dessert that was just begging for a sugar attack.

"........." Everyone stared at JP as if he had lost his mind, which he did.

"What?"

"Don't worry JP. When you wind up in the hospital, I'll be there to help in any way I can. That's if its not too late." Takuya teased.

"Hey!"

"OK! Can we get started with this meeting already? I'm just _dying_ to know why _you_ had to call us all here." Kouji mocked with sarcasm.

"Good point Kouji" Takuya said as he stood up dramatically, and JP sat down defeated, " The reason why I called you was to tell y'all that...." he held the silence until they couldn't bear it anymore, "WE ARE ALL GOING ON A SKY TRIP!"

Everyone sat there with motionless stares towards him as if they didn't hear what he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Kouichi asked as he took off his head phones.

"I said we're going on a winter ski trip!" Takuya repeated. No one said anything. Not even a sigh.

"So let me get this straight... _We_... are going to go... up north... in the snow... where it is cold as sub degrees Fahrenheit?" JP paused dramatically with each phrase.

"Yeah?!" Takuya replied. He didn't understand why everyone wasn't very excited.

"Well that's good and all, but where are we going to stay at? Out camped in the snow?" Zoe complained.

"No. There will be a cabin were we can all stay for the whole trip." Takuya explained, suppressing Zoe's worries.

"Yes! Count me in!" Zoe cheered.

"But what if we can't ski?" Poor Tommy wondered.

"Hey, didn't you get plenty of practice when you were the Kumamon, the legendary warrior of ice?" Bobby asked.

"Oh... ooooh yeah. I guess I never thought of that." Tommy recalled.

"See? Problem solved. Now who's with me?" Takuya cheered with encouragement.

"Me!" Zoe held her hand up.

"Count me in too." Rose joined Zoe.

"I guess if they are going then I'm going too." Bobby mentioned.

Both of the only girls stared at him with a queer look.

"You can count us in too." Jack said on the behalf of him and Robby, who was sleeping silently.

"Me too." Tommy cheered.

"Me three!" Kouichi added.

Takuya looked at JP to see if he changed his mind.

"HECK YEAH! YOU BET!" JP stood to his feet, making his entourage uncomfortable. People in the whole diner were staring at him.

"Sit down JP. Your making us look bad." Zoe tugged on his shirt so he could sit down.

"Doesn't he always do that?" Tommy joked.

JP snapped a mean look at everyone that laughed at Tommy's joke.

"And you, Kouji?" Takuya asked one last time.

Kouji looked at the others, who were all smiling. He looked back Takuya who was giving him a "why-not" look. Then, as he looked out the window, he saw a complete, random stranger outside staring at him saying, "DO IT!" as Kouji read his lips. Kouji shook away the image of the guy from his head and returned back to his friends. That was weird, or his mind was playing tricks on him.

"_Fine_.... I don't have any other choice anyways."

The whole group whooped, yelled, and cheered as they all pumped their fists in unison. Everyone but Kouji of course. He weakly held his fist up in the air with no spirit.

"Woo" he weakly said with no emotion in his voice.

Takuya then held his fist in front of him as he stood in front of them, "Alright guys. This is going to be an awesome trip, so lets get ready to have some fun."

"FUUUUUUN!" JP yelled in a roaring lunatic voice.

No one minded him, except Zoe who sat next to him.

This was going to be one awesome trip....... maybe.

**(Background song: **Digimon Frontier Theme (Instrumental)**) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well there goes the first chapter. To see what happens next, your going to have to wait until the fall or winter. That's if whenever I get the chance, due to all the work I'll be doing in college. So tell me what you think and I might continue this...

**COMING THIS FALL**

**...or Winter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Based on popular demand, it looks like I'll be continuing this story sooner than I thought. But I don't think there will be a lot of updates as fast as usual. If I ever update again it might be in times of months instead of weeks… I know that's a big difference. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the next updates that come… whenever they come. Now, on with chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Are We There Yet?**

The day was chilly yet beautiful, especially for a day to go on a trip. The autumn leaves were still falling in their warm and crisp red, orange, and yellow autumn colors. The birds were still migrating and other animals started hibernating.

Everyone was wearing at least a sweater or a jacket to keep them from feeling too cold as they stood in front of JP's house. Each of their parents dropped them off his house so that they could plan and pack up for the trip. They all said their goodbyes to their sons and daughters before they went on their journey.

"Man, is it just me or is it getting colder and colder?" JP wondered, with his luggage on his back. He had on a brown leather jacket, a blue shirt with jeans, and brown boots on.

"Don't worry. It's just you." Kouji replied with his own set of luggage being placed into the back of the van. He had a white Ed Hardy shirt, a navy blue zipper hoodie, and jeans. He always wore his signature navy blue bandana with brown stripes, for without it, he wouldn't be Kouji.

"JP? I thought it would be warm to you since you got all that blubber on you." Kouji was testing JP's patients as usual.

"Shut up. Don't you have something better to do like sit in a corner all by yourself, or better yet, cut your wrist?" JP countered with a comeback that was sure to keep Kouji's mouth shut.

"Uhm, no? First of all, I'm not like that and second, why would I want to cut my wrist?"

So much for keeping his mouth shut.

"That's the point!"

"What is?

"OK Guys! Can y'all stop bickering like girls so we can get going already?" Zoe broke up their quarreling as she walked by them with up to five pieces of luggage and carry-ons. She had on a pink shirt with a white denim coat trimmed with fir, and body-hugging white jeans, with brown fur lined boots.

"Geez, Zoe how much stuff do you need?" they both asked with astonished faces.

"Hey, a girls got to be ready for anything."

"Like what? Avalanches and mountain lions?" JP teased.

"Yeah, that too." Zoe replied and struggled to put her stuff in the van. "Are you guys going to be gentlemen and help me or not?"

Kouji and JP glanced at each other and looked away, whistling in mismatching tunes.

"You guys are such pigs." She insulted.

"Ha, she's talking to you JP." Kouji elbowed JP in the gut.

"NO stupid. She's talking to both of us." JP elbowed him back. In a blink of an eye, they both started shoving and pushing each other. Zoe slapped her head and shook it in dismay.

Kouichi walked up beside her with a silly smile, "Welcome to my world." Apart from a warm smile on his face, he wore a clingy dark gray sweater, with a white dress color folded over the neckline. He also had a black and gray striped scarf coiled around his neck and some blue faded jeans.

While Kouji and JP still went at it vigorously, Takuya pulled up in a second, black SUV van.

_HONK HONK _"Hey buddies! How's it going?" Takuya held a hand up at everyone as he loudly honked the horn. He had his Hollister brown jacket and a white shirt along with faded jeans. You could always count on him wearing his notorious cap and goggles as always.

"Hey everybody!" Tommy waved from the passenger's seat in a matching khaki jacket and pants, with a white shirt with green trimmings, and his well known tan conductors hat.

"Hey, look! Its Takuya and Tommy, everybody! Wave." Kouichi started waving back unnecessarily for no reason.

"Huh? Since when did you drive?" JP asked Takuya with Kouji hanging on his back.

"Since now. But don't worry. I have my license and this is the family van."

"Haha your parents are not going to get that van back in good condition are they." Kouji joked as he let go of JP, realizing he couldn't bring the big guy to his knees.

"Haha very funny. Now are y'all ready or what?"

Everyone was ready except Zoe, who still needed help with her belongings.

"I would be ready but none of these guys are helping me." Zoe exclaimed from behind the van, still being irritated at the guys.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Takuya offered his help to Zoe as he got out the vehicle and started packing her stuff in the van. JP started helping even though it was a little too late.

Meanwhile, Robby, Jack, and Bobby came around the corner with their own luggage.

"What's up guys? Can't wait to go to the cabin, can y'all?" Jack said as he dumped his stuff on the ground. He was in a black shirt with a white hooded jacket and faded jeans, with his dirty blond hair spiked.

"I sure can't, man! I can't wait to see the snow and the mountains. I can picture it now." Robby extended his hand out in front of him as if he were picturing the scene already. He had a gray shirt and a black jacket on top, and blue denims on bottom, with a black and white beanie cap.

"I don't know about y'all, but I can't wait to go see the ladies." Bobby dazed into the air as he imagined the "girls" he may see at the trip. Along with his stunned look, he had a baby blue shirt worn over his white sweater underneath, with faded blue jeans.

Everyone gave him a questioning look like he was some sort of idiot, which he was at some points of the day.

"What ladies? We're going to a snow resort not the beach, dummy." Jack slapped the back of his head.

"Hey, you never know what you might find… and don't hit me again!" Bobby slapped him back.

As they continued bickering and slapping each other, the rest of the guys wondered where Rose was.

"Is Rose here yet?" Takuya asked. Everyone looked around but didn't see her.

"Maybe she's in one of Zoe's bags." JP joked, while Kouichi actually believed him and looked in one of her luggage to check for himself.

"Leave my bags alone!" she slapped Kouichi's arm away from the luggage, watching him walk away sheepishly. "Where is that girl? She said she would be here any minute." Zoe folded her arms and tapped her foot as she waited along with everyone else. They all waited for about ten minutes, still waiting for the missing girl to show up, but there was no sign of her.

"So why isn't Yutaka coming to drive with us?" Kouichi asked Tommy, after Zoe slapped his arm.

"Mom and Dad said that he couldn't go with us this time. He has other things to worry about."

"Too bad for him."

"I know. He really looked heart broken when they told him that." Tommy's faced looked concerned for a minute. "That's why I rubbed it in his FACE" Tommy facial expression quickly changed. He didn't look concerned, but instead elated.

Suddenly Zoe's cell phone rang and she held it to her ear to answered it.

"Hello… yeah… oh hey… get over here girl. We're waiting for you!" Zoe was talking to Rose on the phone. "Alright. Bye."

"Was that Rose?" Takuya asked.

"NO it was her fairy god mother!" Kouji rudely replied in the background.

"I was talking to Zoe not you."

Kouji shut his mouth and walked away. "I'll be in the van when y'all are ready."

Meanwhile, a car pulled up and Rose came out of it with bags and carry-on luggage, in her baby blue shirt and close-fitting leather jacket, with hip-hugging denim jeans.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad. See you when I get back." Rose blew her parents kisses and got out of the car with all of her stuff around her.

"Ah geez, not you too. What's with it with girls and vacation? They always got to bring their whole room with them." Takuya complained as he walked up to Rose.

"What took so long?" JP wondered just like everyone else.

"Oh I was busy saying bye to some people."

"Who?"

"Oh just my Mom, my Dad. My little brother, Marco. My grand parents, my uncles and aunts. My cousins, nephews and nieces. My other cousin, twice removed… oh and Chi Chi."

"Chi Chi?" Everyone said in unison, with questioning expressions.

"That's my pet Chihuahua."

"Ooooooooooh!" Once again, everyone replied at the same time.

"Good to know, but can we go now?" Kouji yelled out the van window with a trace of impatience in his voice..

"Alrighty then. Lets get going." Takuya clasped his hands and got everyone to go in his or her designated vehicles. "I'm going to drive my SUV with Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and Tommy, while you, JP, are going to drive Robby, Bobby, Jack, and Rose. Can you handle it?"

"Fine." JP replied and pulled out his keys and got in his big blue van. " Come on guys. Time's a wasting!"

And in a few minutes everyone loaded up the two vans and they were off to the northern parts of the region that was covered in a white soft blanket called snow. The trip was going to be long but they could make it before dark… hopefully.

***

"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked for the millionth time. They had been driving for hours and Tommy couldn't take it anymore.

"No Tommy, and the next time you ask its going to be no!" Takuya said as he dragged along the highway as the traffic started to build up. JP was following behind him and was also getting annoyed by the go-slow. Lets face it. No one likes to be stuck in traffic.

"That's it!" JP shouted. He honked his horn furiously at Takuya as if he were the reason why the traffic was slowing down.

"Why's he honking at me?" Takuya asked as he looked in his rear-view mirror. He could see JP in the van making mean gestures at him while he continued to blare his horn.

"Hey, don't blast your horn at me!" Takuya honked his horn even louder,

"This oughta be good." Kouji said as he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

Instead of JP being the only one to respond to Takuya's horn honking, he wound up making the person in front of him even madder too, and pretty soon the whole traffic jam was beeping and blaring their horns at one another all because of Takuya.

"Way to go, Takuya. Now you caused the traffic to become chaotic." Zoe said with sarcasm as she sat in the passenger seat right next to him.

"Here, maybe I should drive before you do anything stupid." Zoe suggested, knowing that Takuya was known for causing stupid situations.

"Uhm, no dear. It's all right." Takuya declined, "This van was meant for men to drive!"

Zoe rolled her eye and crossed her arms as she placed her head on the window.

"Oh come on Takuya. She was just trying to help." Kouichi said, awakening from his slumber.

"I know she was just trying to help but I think I got this. I got this." Takuya reassured as he pointed at his chest.

"You aint got nothing!" Kouji hooted once he took his bandanna off of his eyelids.

The van busted with snickering and chuckling while Takuya turned red. Even Zoe smiled a little bit."

"Ok, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Zoe." He patted her arm to make her feel better.

"Ok. Whatever." She said half-mindedly, not really considering his apology.

Kouji, along with the others noticed the tension building between the two. They made amusing faces towards the couple.

"Wow, y'all act more like a real married couple every day." Kouichi commented.

"Oh stop." Takuya shushed Kouichi from making any further assumptions.

***

(Meanwhile, in JP's van)

The radio was blasting music at extreme volume. Jack, Robby, and Bobby were singing (out of tune) loudly, and making a huge ruckus.

JP was sulking with his back hunched over like an old man, while driving the van. He didn't see why he had to put up with these guys. Of all the people, he had to get stuck with them and their loud behavior.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled behind him. There was silent for a moment and then started singing again.

"Aaaaha ooooooh oooooo laaa" Robby was out of tune.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Jack yelled.

"Ooohooo ooohoooo ohoo ohooo oooooooohoooooooo!" Bobby… no one knows what Bobby was doing.

"Now you see how I feel." Rose mentioned, patting JP on the back as if it would make him feel better, which it didn't. "Shut up!" she yelled and the guys became mute.

JP wondered how she did it, but he didn't dare to make them start again.

_How much longer!? _JP asked and exclaimed in his head.

***

They finally got out of the traffic jam and exited the next exit. The road was long and narrow and before they knew it, they were in the country where there were hardly any buildings or people.

"Ok… I don't recognize this place being on the map." Takuya mentioned out of realization.

"Well why don't you check it?" Zoe suggested

"Yeah!" Kouji added, taking Zoe's side.

"Uhm… I would but there is one problem." Takuya initially said.

"Oh NO! He forgot the map!" Kouichi guessed and it was a lucky guess.

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh, Takuya. How could you forget the map?" Zoe was annoyed by Takuya's idiocy

"I didn't forget the map… I memorized it." Takuya tried to make it look better.

"Well look where that got us." Zoe retorted.

"Yeah!" Kouji added.

"Hey at least I got us this far."

"Is this the snow resort location? NO!" Zoe retorted again.

"She does have point." Kouji supported Zoe again.

"You stay out of this."

"I am"

"No your not."

In the mist of the quarreling, Tommy started crying loudly.

"No Tommy! Don't even start!"

"We're lost and were gonna die!" he continued to cry.

"No were not! Trust me. I have a plan."

Kouji quizzically looked at Takuya, "Takuya, if history has taught us anything in the past then it is that that statement is bull crap."

Takuya grimace and decided not to reply back, but to let his actions speak for themselves. He continued to drive in the same direction. He was going by following his instincts.

***

"What the hell is he doing? Are we lost?" JP wondered as he followed behind Takuya's van. He pulled out his cell phone to call Takuya.

"Hey, what are you doing? No talking on your cell while driving." Jack mentioned.

"Yeah. It's completely against the law. Trust me I should know." Robby added.

JP continued dialing the number and held the phone to his ears until…

"NOOOOOOO!" Bobby reached for the cell phone and snatched it from him.

"Hey! Quit foolin around! Give me that!" JP demanded as he tried to reach for his cell phone, but Bobby gave it to Jack, and Jack gave it to Robby. They continued to keep it away from JP.

JP was now furious. He pulled the vehicle over and parked it. He then climbed over the seat to get it back from them. While JP was climbing over the seat, JP's butt was in Rose's face.

"Ugh! JP! Move!" she pushed it out of the way.

From the outside, the whole vehicle was moving around as if someone were struggling or dying in there.

Takuya saw the scene in his rear-view mirror and stopped the car over on the shoulder of the road. It was still in the country so there was no need to worry about someone driving by and seeing what was going on.

Takuya got out of the car and walked over to JP's window and knocked on it. He couldn't see what was going on since the windows were tinted. The windows were rolled down electronically by Rose.

Instead of seeing JP in the drivers seat, he saw his legs dangling over the seat, trying to retrieve his phone.

"What's going on here?" Takuya arched his eyebrow.

Rose was busy trying to push JP's feet away from her face. "Oh hey Takuya." She continued pushing, "JP just wanted to give you a call, but the guys got paranoid that he was talking and driving at the same time and took his cell phone."

Takuya was busy looking at the scene in the back seats more than listening to Rose.

"JP?" Takuya called his name.

"Yeah?" JP replied while pushing Bobby's face away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my phone back." He answered as he finally snatched it from Jack and sat correctly on his seat.

"O….k." Takuya responded, stilling feeling confused.

"I wanted to know if we were lost." JP was breathing heavily now that he was resting from all that struggling.

"Oh uhm about that. We kinda are..."

"What?" the whole group in the car exclaimed.

"But, we're back on track." Takuya lied. The group exhaled in relief.

JP's window rolled back up and Takuya walked back to his vehicle. He looked up at the cloudy sky, realizing it would either rain or snow any minute and he had to find the place fast.

Just as he opened the van door, he saw Zoe bent over her seat trying to get her cell phone from the guys who were struggling to keep it away from her.

"Give me my phone Kouji!" she shouted mainly at Kouji who started the whole thing.

"Hey Takuya. Glad your back." Tommy greeted on the behalf of the two brothers that were struggling with Zoe. She also was slapping Kouji's face while grabbing her phone from Kouichi, at the same time.

Takuya got in the van and started the engine without waiting for them to finish there wrestling.

He didn't care to know why they were fighting or to wait for them to get back in their seats correctly either. He just continued driving down the road, which he had already passed for the third time.

Dunh! Dunh! Dunh!

* * *

**A/N:** Ha ha ha JP really had it bad back there, and not only that, Takuya's lost, but he doesn't want to admit it. (Us guys never get lost. LOL) I'm sorry if this was kind of long.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. I plan on making them _finally _reach the cabin... some day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope you didn't enjoy the wait, because the wait is over… kind of. I'm starting this fanfic once again. I really shouldn't be promising anything since college work can really get in the way with my fan fics, but I'll do my best to update once again. Boy, I tell you college can be very demanding and hectic, especially when your heart is not motivated. Sad. Well any who, enough about that rubbish and on with the story once again.

**Takuya:** [sighs] Finally!

Heh heh… I could get use to writing like this before every story.

**Chapter 3 **

A Chilling Arrival

"99 digi eggs on the wall, 99 digi eggs. Take one down. Pass it around. Now there's 100 digi eggs on the wall." Tommy sang as he tried to pass the time, while the search continued for the ever so elusive snow lodge cabin.

"Finally" Kouji said under his breath. It was relieving to Kouji's ears when Tommy finished.

It had been thirty minutes since Takuya had been following his instincts, but he still couldn't find the way to the cabin resort, and time was running out before dark. The frustration was starting to sink in with the rest of the group as well.

"Now lets sing 'The Wheels on the Bus'"! Tommy said excitedly.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed together.

Tommy shrunk back in his seat as his joy diminished. "Geez, I was just trying to make this boring ride more fun. Its not like y'all are coming up with any bright ideas".

Kouichi had a thought of his own. "How bout we meditate and-"

"I don't think so Kouichi," Kouji rudely interrupted, "I've had enough of your meditation advice for one month. It doesn't work!"

Meanwhile, Zoe huffed and turned her head towards Takuya after playing with her hair a bit, due to frustration. "Well, if you don't want to ask for directions, why don't you use the GPS for this van?"

Takuya became frantic over the idea of using a GPS. "I don't use GPS devices! They're evil!" He said.

"Why not?" she asked after getting tired of his refusal to get any sense of directions.

"Because, I had a bad encounter with them one time when I needed directions. The GPS voice over wound up giving me directions to a deserted ghost town." Takuya explained. "It even threatened to kill me!"

Everyone looked at him skeptically, and Kouji was giving him the "wild eye" look.

"What? I'm serious! I had to throw it away."

"We'll I wonder where that GPS is now?" Kouji wondered, trying to tease Takuya's delusional thoughts.

***

(Meanwhile in a random electronic store…)

"Oh look honey. It's the GPS device we've always wanted." A grown man said to his wife, in the middle of the GPS aisle.

"Lets get it for our new van." The wife said exuberantly. They both walked towards the device to get it when all of a sudden it shouted in a computerized voice, "Back off or I kill you!"  
The young couple stopped in their tracks, looked at each other, and ran off as quick as possible.

"Hahaha. Humans." The GPS voice said as it continued to hang on the shelf. Meanwhile, an unwary employee walked by, confused.

***

"Look, all I'm saying is… I know what I heard." Takuya defended himself in the midst of his so-called "friends"; the ones that were suppose to understand his problems no matter how bizarre they sounded.

"Oh yeah, well I still believe in the tooth fairy and she still comes and visits me even when I don't have teeth to spare." Kouji falsely confessed for a joke while the group kept laughing.

Seeing that it was no use to convince them anymore, Takuya heaved a sigh and continued to focus on the road.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deer sprang across street out of the oncoming van's way.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?" Takuya shouted as he swerved the van out of the way. He couldn't believe he nearly ran into a deer.

"Dude, you mind getting us to this _place _alive?" Kouji rudely remarked after recovering from swinging to the door.

"That's what I've been trying to do, and you should were your seat belt!" Takuya reminded him and anyone else who may have forgotten.

As Takuya watched the deer trot away to continue living its innocent life, he realized the hidden road it was walking on.

"Haven't seen that before." He said to himself. There was a good chance that he may have found the way to the snow lodge after all.

***

"Guys, keep it down back there," JP ordered to Robby and the others, in the back seat of his van, "I think Takuya finally figured out where we're suppose to go."

"I sure hope so." Robby mumbled, half asleep. Right next to him Jack was drooling a river and Bobby was whistling in his sleep.

"Gosh they're still noisy in their sleeps." JP complained in a low tone. Meanwhile, Rosie was snoring like a loud pig right next to him.

"I stand corrected."

***

(**BGM:** Show Me What I'm Looking For, by Carolina Liar)

It seemed like the deer was giving Takuya guidance as it lead them to the snow cabin resort. They slowly pulled up to park their car in the white blanket of snow so they could finally unload and move into the cabin.

"Land!" Tommy shouted as he opened the car door and fell on his knees on the snow. Kouichi and Kouji followed suit and started making snow angels.

"Oh c'mon guys get up and start unpacking." Takuya scolded as he turned the engine off and got out of the van. He faced the deer that lead them there and studied it to make sure it wasn't really human in a suit.

"Must be some sorta bambi." He muttered under his breath.

A few yards away, JP came up to them and parked his van right behind them.

"Its 'bout time, Takuya! I thought we would never make it here!" JP called out from his driver's side of the vehicle. Takuya snapped out of his trance as the deer leaped away into the woods.

"Well we finally made it, didn't we?" Takuya retorted back, but JP was too tired to reply, because he couldn't wait to finally get inside so he could get some sleep for the rest of the night.

Takuya pulled out a reservation card and red the address number.

"77777 Snowy Drive Lodge. Yep, guys I think this is it." He reassured them. "Now lets get unpacking."

The gang opened the back door to the vans and took their luggage to the entrance of the cabin. Zoe and Rosie got JP to take care of their extra baggage.

"Man, I better be getting special benefits after this. This is some major brownie points." JP complained. 

**(Dear reader**, if you don't know what brownie points are, allow me to take the time to explain. Where I come from, people (mainly guys) do good deeds for others (mainly ladies) in order to gain something in return. Its kind of like cool points if your familiar with the system. In other words, think of it as a bank deposit for later benefits. Sorry for wasting your time. Now you can proceed to reading the story.**)**

The girls laughed like little schoolgirls as they let JP believe he was going to be getting any favors from them anytime soon.

"I'm serious. I'm not cut out for this kind of work."

Meanwhile, Takuya dug in his pocket to reach for the keys to the cabin. When he found them, he plugged them in the keyhole and held the doorknob, awaiting anticipation.

"What? What's the hold up?" Kouichi asked. The winter chill was starting to brew up and the whole gang couldn't wait any longer.

"C'mon Takuya! We're freezing here! _I'm _freezing here!" JP screamed.

"Yeah some of us want to sleep already!" Jack hollered from the back of the group.

Takuya slowly turned around with a priceless smirk on his face, with his hand still placed on the knob.

"Guys… I give you… our new home." Takuya then swung the door open as he walked in with a wide grin. But, as the group looked around, total shock grew on their faces and Takuya's grin instantly wiped away into a horrified look.

(*Shrieking Violins*)

The place was a total mess with trash and clothing. It was as if their had been intruders that were trying to make their selves at home.

Kouji tried speaking. "What-the-fu-"

"What happened here?" Kouichi wondered as he cut his brother off.

"Hey, I was trying to cuss here, idiot!" Kouji said.

"Dang, someone messed this place up before we could." Robby mentioned.

"NOOO!" JP shouted as he dropped everyone's luggage he was carrying.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The couch is a mess!" JP said, explaining what he saw as he ran over to the sofa to see if he could still lie in it.

"Takuya, what kind of messed up cabin did you get?" Kouji scolded.

Takuya, not sure of what to make of it, slowly turned around with guilt and shock on his face.

"Sorry guys. I don't know what happened."

"I knew it was _too_ good to be true." Tommy grumbled as he jogged towards a door to see if it was the restroom, since he needed to go really badly

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kouichi asked, trying to justify as he placed his hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Yep, it says it on this card here." Takuya checked the card more carefully this time and looked around.

"This must be a mistake." JP continued saying to himself as he took trash off of the couch.

When Tommy went to a random door to see if it was the bathroom, it opened up and a kid with khaki pajama bottoms, a white muscle shirt, and a half opened cap came walking out of the room with a terrified look.

"Aaaah!" Tommy screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Dude, what the hell are y'all doing in my living room? Imma need some answers" the kid demanded as he frantically tried to calm down and understand what was going on.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Takuya said as he dropped his bags.

"Well this is our cabin, dude, and I'm going to call police!" the kid in the cap threatened as he reached for a phone.

"Well you… what?" Kouji was baffled

"What do you mean _our _cabin?" Kouichi filled in the words for his brother.

"My buds man. Now get the hell out before I call the police!"

"Out here?" Tommy managed to say from the floor. "We're in the middle of the forests and surrounded by snow. There's no way the police can get here in time."

"Uuuuh…" the mysterious kid remained speechless until Takuya recognized him.

"Hey wait. I remember you…" Takuya took a few steps closer to the unknown guy, "Kazu! Your Kazu right?"

The guy was surprised that Takuya knew his name.

"Yeah dude? How'd you know?"

Takuya took a couple more steps closer. "Its me Takuya… Kanbara. We met way back at the beach a few summers back."

Kazu then realized what and whom he was talking about. "Ah yeah dude," he paused for a minute, "I remember now. Takuya Kanbara!"

They both ran up to each other and gave each other a big warm hug. They slapped each others back along with laughter.

"Dude, you grew up a bit." Kazu admitted

"You too!" Takuya said back.

"And to think he was going to call the police on us." Zoe said to the rest of the guys that weren't engaged with Takuya's and Kazu's greeting.

"Oh Kazu!" everyone said together as they walked up to greet the guy.

"Dude, I missed you!" JP said as he gave Kazu a bear hug. He let go as soon as he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Hey Kazu." Zoe greeted as she gave him a hug. Takuya looked down and started coughing.

While everyone was caring with their laughter and hugs, Kouji couldn't help but still realize he was still confused of the whole situation.

"Alright, that's nice and all that Kazu's here," Kouji pointed his hand towards Kazu, "But can someone tell me what the hell is going on? I thought this was our cabin!"

Everyone exchanged glances with questioning looks. No one knew exactly what was going on either.

"Well me and Kenta reserved a space here online and-"

"Speaking of Kenta, where is he?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh he's inside the bedroom with the rest of the guys. They're playing some snowboarding game. I just came out here to see what was going on out here."

"Wait there's other guys in there?" Kouichi wondered.

"Yeah"

"How much space is in there?"

"A lot!" Kazu chuckled.

Kouji was still walking around the place as he lifted up clothes and trash off the floor. "Have you guys ever heard of cleaning?"

"OH yeah about that. We just got here and we're trying to sort out the place."

"Well enough talk. Lets meet these other guys." Zoe said, since she couldn't wait to see if they were cute.

"I know." Rosie said in addition as she playfully pawed her hand at Kazu.

"Alright, but let me warn them first. They might be changing or something, and I wouldn't want them getting mad at me for letting girls in our room." And with that Kazu disappeared into the room and came out later to permit the group to go in.

Maybe this whole trip wouldn't be so bad after all now that there are some new and old friends to have fun with.

(**Ending music:** Show Me What I'm Looking For, by Carolina Liar)

* * *

**A/N:** O-K! It looks like I finally made the third chapter all ready. Sorry if you guys may have been lost. To understand what is going on with the whole season three, Kazu and Kenta, you _may _have to read my fanfic called SPRING BREAK. It should clear up a lot of things for those you that may be new to my fanfics. If you refuse to read it then I'll give you a quick synopsis.

[The gang met Kazu and Kenta in a spring break beach vacation back when they were in seventh or eighth grade. What happened next… you be the judge… or just read the fanfic!] lol I'm mean.

Any who, stay tuned for the next chapter to come. In fact, it might come right after my third chapter of my other fanfic I'm working on called Digimon: Robots in Disguise? So go check it out if you haven't and if you have you should review and tell me what you think. If you like the chapter of this story then review this one too and tell me what you think. *Sigh* Done! Finally! It feels good to be back!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Aaaaand I have it up!Fourth Chapter is uploaded and running so go ahead and enjoy this one while you can. My finals is next week and you know what that means. Winter vacation. Maybe I'll finally get to relax a bit more...

**Chapter 4**

Still Getting Acquainted?

"Hello every-body!" JP greeted as he walked in through the doorway. JP, and the rest of the gang came walking in behind him to see the group of teens that they would be sharing rooms with for the time being. The place was cramp and messy as the unwary lot of strangers laid around doing nothing much except playing cards and video games.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kenta yelled as he threw the game controller on the floor. He had lost against a guy wearing goggles in a heady snowboarding video game.

"And hello to you too!" Kouichi muttered.

Kazu then walked up in between the two groups and decided to connect the social bridge.

"Guys! These are the people I was talking about!" Kazu said to his friends as he got their attention.

They all looked in his direction and behind him to see whom the guys he was talking about.

"Who are they?" one kid asked with a pointed finger.

"I'll get to that." Kazu replied. "Alright Takuya and friends, meet my posse!" Kazu pointed his hands toward his friends, as they lied motionless for him to introduce them.

"That guy that just had a PMS moment is Kenta Kitagawa, as yall already know." Kazu reminded.

Kenta waved carelessly with no emotion due to Kazu's remark. He was an awkward and quirky character with forest green hair and black-framed glasses to match his personality. His mood sporadically changed once he saw Zoe as he walked up to her and gently took her hand and kneeled before her. "Madam we meet again." He gently kissed the back of her hand as if she was a princess, but she was unpleased by his action.

Takuya, feeling uncomfortable, coughed loudly to get Kenta to stop.

"And that guy over there by the window is Henry Wong. He's in deep thought at the moment."

Henry barely acknowledge the others presence as he sat on his bed looking outside the window and mumbled something that sounded like "Hey". He was tan skinned with navy blue hair and loved wearing puffy vests.

"… And that guy over there is Ryo Akiyama. Just about every girl worships the floor he walks on."

Instantly, Zoe and Rose were right next to him with googoo eyes, getting acquainted.

"See what I mean." Kazu whispered to Takuya.

Ryo was what girls would say tall, dark, and handsome with natural charisma to top it off. He had coarse brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Of course a guy like him had no trouble getting any girl to notice him in a room full of subordinate people.

"And this," Kazu patted a browned haired teen with ruby red eyes, and yellow goggles mounted on his head, "Is Takato Matsuki, our goggled head boy."

Takato and Takuya confronted each other and analyzed the other with serious eyes. They walked in circles and looked each other up and down then stopped and reversed the process. They finally looked at each other square in face with a similar feeling.

"I feel like we're already friends." Takuya grinned.

"I know…" Takato replied, "We pretty much have the same taste."

They both checked themselves to make sure.

"Must be the shoes." Takuya replied with a toothy grin, looking at the same shoes they were wearing. "Favorite color?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Red." Takato answered, "You like wearing goggles?"

"All the time." Takuya chuckled. "Favorite sport?"

"Skateboarding. You?"

"Soccer."

"I guess that's one difference." Takato replied.

"You ever feel like your friends don't get you?" Takuya randomly asked.

"Yeah! Exactly! You feel that too?"

"Yep. Just earlier I told my buddies about a talking GPS. They still don't believe me."

"Really? Well I believe you." Takato joked.

Both of them laughed in their own little world as the others watched them from the outside.

"Ugh!" Kouji was disgusted as he threw his head back.

"So you got a girlfriend?" Takuya asked after he stopped laughing.

Takato hesitated as he searched for words. "Well uhm… actually… its-its complicated." his eyes were darting all over the place. "What about you?" he turned the question around.

"Same here." Takuya replied as his eyes glanced over at Zoe who was still talking to Ryo.

"WELL! I'm sorry to intrude on y'alls happy little reunion, but the rest of us would like to unpack and get ready to sleep soon." Kouji rudely interrupted as he set his bags on a bed mattress.

"That's what I'm saying!" Robby yelled as him and Jack ran over to claim a bunker bed set.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Bobby wined.

"On the floor." Robby said as he handed him his belongings.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Rose were finishing their deep conversation with Ryo.

"Um, Kazu?" Zoe called out, "Would y'all happen to have any friends that are _girls_?"

She and Rose wanted a group that they could relate to on this trip.

"Yeah they're in the other room across from here."

On cue, JP sprang up and ran out the door as if he had to use the restroom.

"What's with him? Bladder problems? Kenta wondered.

"He heard the word 'girls' so he went to go see for himself." Kouichi explained with a lethargic tone as if he explained it a million times.

***

JP knocked on the girls' door frantically, waiting for someone to answer. Suddenly the door finally opened, revealing its occupants.

"What the hell is going on?" a fiery orange haired girl in a purple cami and black pj bottoms opened the door only to see a huge guy standing in front of her, blocking the doorway. She forcefully punched JP in the face by instincts and watched JP flail to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"AAAH! AAAh…. aah…. awh.." JP wailed as he rolled on the floor in pain, legs twitching.

"Oops, I should have warned you about her, dude. Her names Rika Nonaka and she can be a real... fireball." Kazu came walking up to JP's side. JP slowly got up holding his nose in between his fingers with blood trickling down.

"What the hell Kazu? You should have told me you were having guests!" Rika yelled. She was half sleepy, half angry, and half confused. (I know that equals 1 and a half)

"Actually, these are our new roommates." Kazu informed. Rika looked at him and couldn't believe what she heard.

"What do you mean roommates?" Rika asked. "I thought Takato said this place was ours for the trip?"

"Can some one get me an ice pack? She hit me hard!" JP complained in the background, staggering over to a couch to sit down.

"It's a long story, so just say hello to these dudes so we can get on with the rest of our day!" Kazu demanded as he watched Rika rub her eyes.

She sighed with annoyance and decided to go along with his plan

"Come on e'rybody! Lets get to know each other! Tell me all you names!" Rika said exuberantly with sarcasm in her voice. She had a sudden ingenuine smile stamped on her face.

Kouichi slapped Kouji on the back for him to go first. "Oh um… my names Kouji Minamoto." He quickly stepped back.

"And I'm Kouichi Kimura, his twin brother."

"No kidding…" Rika remarked.

"JP… the one you punched in the face." He had a stern look on his face while an ice pack covered his nose.

"Oh shut up. I didn't hit you that hard. Besides, my grandmother can take a hit harder than that."

"Well I'm not your impervious grandmother!" He said out of mockery. "I have feelings too."

"Hey," Tommy changed the subject, "My names Tommy Himi." he beamed.

Rika tried hard to smile back but wound up barely smirking. She wasn't really good at giving unprepared genuine smiles.

"And I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya had a ridiculous toothy grin on his face.

"Oh no. Not another goggle head." Rika groaned, holding her forehead in her palm. "Are you related Takato by any chance."

"Uhm…"

"UHM is not an answer!"

"No mam!" Takuya answered quickly out of fear.

Rika paused then started walking circles around him with an evil smirk on her face. "Now that's more like it. In fact, that is what you shall call me from now on. 'Mam'."

Takuya looked unpleased. "What do you mean? Why can't I call you Rika?"

"Listen goggle boy…"

Suddenly Takato came running in the room "Did you call me Rika?"

All the guys were astonished to see how much control she had over the goggle boys; everyone except Kazu who was use to seeing this.

"Not this time now go back, goggle boy!" Rika ordered and Takato skid addled back into his room. Rika looked back at Takuya with a smirk on her face.

"Since Takato already has that nickname, goggle boy, I'll have to call you goggle boy 2. How's that?"

"But my name is…"

"I said how's that? NO OBJECTIONS!" Rika yelled to show him who was boss.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yesmam!" Takuya stood erect and saluted like a soldier in the army.

"That's more like it." She slapped him hard on the butt and walked off into her room. "The rest of you girls come on in. You guys stay out.

Zoe and Rose followed behind her with grins on their faces, especially towards Takuya. Rika closed the door behind them and left the guys alone.

"Whoopish whoopish!" Kouji and Kouichi were making whip lash noises, demonstrating how Takuya was being whipped and manhandled by Rika.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"Hahaha you got owned!" JP howled.

"Hehehe," Takuya laughed sarcastically, "Look who's talking. You're the one that got KOed by her earlier." Takuya retorted.

"Alright then… goggle boy 2." JP quipped.

***

Inside the girls' room, Rika was introducing Zoe and Rose to her little girl group that was still sleeping.

The place was smaller than the guys' room since there wasn't that many of them, and the room was also much neater too with twin beds neatly aligned.

"How'd you do that?" Zoe asked Rika out of curiosity.

"Do what?" Rika replied arrogantly as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Manhandle Takuya like that?" Rose finished Zoe's thought. The two girls were amazed by Rika's performance of male dominance.

"Oh pish. I could sense fear all over him." Rika bragged. "I don't know what it is about them goggle heads, but I just don't seem to like 'em. They're too immature."

Zoe and Rose looked at her and could understand what she was talking about.

"That is why I'm going out with Ryo." Rika confessed with dreamy eyes. She sighed out loud and clasped her hands together. "He's such a hunk with that rugged smile… and that nice bod…" she sighed again.

Zoe and Rose exchanged glances, not knowing whether to join her little world of infatuation or if they should snap her out of it.

"Are you still talking about you and Ryo, again?" one of the girls that were still sleeping remarked. The girl fully woke up out of her bed and stood before the three of them with a bewildered expression on her face. She was around Rika's height and had brown hair rolled up to the side in a short ponytail. Her hazel eyes tried to focus on the two strangers that were in the room with them.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, these some friends of Kazu's that some how got invited to this cabin." Rika replied.

"You mean they're staying?"

Rika simply nodded her head.

"Oh goody! That means more girls for us to hang out with!" the girl cheered in jubilee. "My names Jeri Katou by the way."

Both Zoe and Rose were nearly frightened by her bubbly personality.

"Are you always this… happy?" Zoe wondered.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just… peachy." Jeri beamed a bright smile once again.

After that, all four of the girls gathered close to each other to get to know each other better.

"Oh there's one more girl in here, but she's still resting." Jeri mentioned. The four girls walked over to an occupied bed. In that bed laid a girl with blond hair and very fair skin that was two shades shy from being snow white. The girl finally woke up, revealing her glimmering blue eyes as they concentrated on the four girls before her. She abruptly got up out of fear, which then turned into confusion.

"Her name is Alice McCoy, and she's really shy." Rika pointed out.

***

The night was young but was getting old as the sun set in the western sky and darkness began to follow. The temperature steadily dropped further than its already wintry cold, and the northern winds started coming in.

The whole group got ready for bed as they slept in their designated rooms. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

(**Ending Song:** Prologue, Lady in the Water Soundtrack)

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know that's a weak way to end it, but I must admit I was getting sloppy. I think I'm starting to have those dry spells or whatever, where I can't think straight when I'm writing, and lose material. I usually alternate updating my two current stories, but it looks like I'll be updating this one sooner since I have half of chapter 5 ready. I just need more time to work on it cause I'm pooped from all this studying that I'm doing that might not wind up being on the finals lol (I _really_ need to find my fire of motivation).

And poor Takuya. How is he going to deal with Rika? Tune in next time on the next chapter.

Tah tah for now! – Alvin Chip (I _just_ realize how retarded my penname sounds)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know usually I wait after my next chapter of Robots in Disguise before I alternate to this one, but I decided give y'all a double wammy.

**Chapter 5**

Cloudy Mists and Snowboarding 101

(_Meanwhile that night in the guys' room…_)

All the guys were lying in bed almost sound asleep as Tommy came out of the restroom and made his way to his bed, being the last one to do so.

"Takuya get your foot off my bed!" Kouji demanded as he kicked it away.

"Shut up. I put my foot where ever I want!" Takuya snapped, trying to place it back where it was.

"You want me to get Rika in here so she can put you in check?" Kouji threatened.

There were snickers throughout the room from everyone.

"Takuya, is she giving you problems?" Ryo asked, concerned if Rika was already giving him a hard time on his first day.

"No…" Takuya said sheepishly. "Ok yeah, but its not like I can't handle it OK. I'm a grown man and its what men do…" he crossed his arm behind his head while lying on the pillow for dramatic effect, "handle things."

Kouji scoffed at Takuya's antics.

"Alright, but I'll still talk to her in the morning just to make sure." Ryo reassured.

"Please do." Takuya replied quickly, conflicting with what he said earlier.

Everyone laughed once again.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Takato changed the subject.

Kouichi explained almost half asleep, "Nothing much really. We just hang out when we can like most friends do."

"Will you ladies shut it? I'm trying to get some sleep here." JP hissed. "Its like listening to teenage girls in the girls locker room."

All the guys gave him questioning locks along with raised eyebrows.

"What? I got locked up in one of the lockers." JP explained, but quickly changed subjects, " Any who shut up because its hard to sleep when my nose is throbbing in pain"He tried to find a comfortable position to sleep without affecting his nose.

"Ok JP." Takuya replied, "Hope your nose feels better in the morning, buddy."

Some of the guys snickered and laughed at Takuya's joke.

"Aha ahaaaa… shut the hell up, Takuya!" with that, JP rolled over to face the wall. He was on the top bunker over Kenta.

"Hey, JP, don't break the bed." hoping JP wouldn't come crashing down on him, Kenta was alarmed after he heard a few creeks above him.

"Wouldn't it have been smart if JP got one of the lower beds." Kouichi wondered.

Kazu turned his head towards him. "Why?"

"Because… gravity could probably cause him to break the bed."

More hooting broke out from the guys.

JP sarcastically mocked everyone's jeering. "Oh ho ho, y'all are on a roll aren't y'all!" He grabbed a second pillow and pressed it over his face.

"You better hide that ugly face." Kouji insulted, seeing if JP would snap any minute.

JP got even angrier but decided to get his revenge in the morning when they least expect it, because he first needed his sleep to contemplate his next move.

"Well tomorrow we're going snowboarding. It'll be cool if y'all joined." Takato offered to Takuya and his buddies.

Takuya gave it a serious thought for two seconds. "Alrighty then, we'll snowboard tomorrow."

(_Meanwhile, in the girls' room_)

"…And once we started riding the roller coaster, Takuya started screaming like a little girl!"

The girls giggled like little schoolgirls in a private schoolyard, spreading gossip rumors... all of them except Rika who was busy ignoring them as much as she could.

"He probably is a little girl!" she remarked as a matter of fact.

None of the girls laughed, except Juri who snickered out loud, covering her mouth afterward.

" Gosh, you must really have a vendetta against Takuya!" Zoe said to Rika. By now it was obvious Rika really did hate Takuya for some reason.

"Actually, I don't. I just don't like the goggles that he wears on his head."

"Riiiight." Juri teased with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Juri said quickly, "So who wants to hear a story about Takato?"

"That's enough for one night I believe. Its time to sleep girls." Rika suggested and turned off the lights and there was nightly silence.

***

The next morning, Takuya woke up earlier than usual. He felt refreshed and ready to take on the day as he jumped out of bed like a ninja.

In his red checker pj bottoms and white muscle shirt, he walked over to the guy's restroom only to find it was locked.

"Who's in here?" Takuya demanded while pounding the door.

"JP!" said the voice behind it.

"JP, hurry up! I got to piss really badly!"

"Hell no! This is pay back from last night. Haaaa" JP reminded with a malice tone.

"What? You still mad about that?"

"Wouldn't you? Besides, I'm going to hold this place hostage until you all piss on yourselves."

Surprisingly, he didn't wake up anyone else as he continued to bang on the door, but it rendered useless.

"You know what? I'll just use the restroom in the lobby." Takuya retorted as he stormed out the room.

JP creaked the door open to see if Takuya was still there as he left.

"That's right! Walk away!" he quipped.

Takuya relieved himself in the other restroom and was finally satisfied. Since he knew JP would probably live in their restroom for the rest of the morning, he decided to take his shower in there instead. He stripped down to his well-built birthday suit and snagged a towel of the rack to cover up his lower half of his body so he could go back to the room and get his bathroom stuff. Before he left he turned on the shower so it could warm up before he came back.

Zoe, on the other hand, woke up from her "beauty" sleep in the girls room. She walked outside to the lobby bathroom with groggy eyes. She didn't realize that someone could have also been using the room before she did. She studied the area once again to figure out where she was as if she were drunk and disoriented.

"_Hm… I don't think anyone is using this place_." She then looked over to the sound of the shower running and the steam plaguing the whole room. "Is someone there?" she asked, but there was no response. She took a look at herself in the mirror and leaned forward towards the image, not feeling pleased by the sight.

"I'm a mess" she muttered to herself as she messed with her hair. "If only there were an easy button that made me look good every morning."

She faced the running shower as the water continued to be wasted, splattering all over the bathtub floor.

"Oh well, I guess I'll take a quick shower before anyone gets up." she thought

It still didn't register in her head that someone must have been there before her as she then undressed herself down to her lavender bra and panties so she could take a quick shower before anyone woke up.

Takuya, realizing that he already took his stuff with him in the first time, rushed back before all the warm water ran out. He opened the door; not realizing Zoe was in there at first since the steam was very thick to see through. He took a few steps forward and bumped into her, causing her to let out an ear-piercing scream. Takuya screamed even louder and higher than her as they both came running out like a bunch of maniac sirens.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Rika yelled as she kicked down the door to her room with a wooden bat in her hand.

By now everyone was waking up and coming out of their rooms to see what the whole commotion was about.

"Whats happening?" Kenta asked frantically as he adjusted his glasses on his face. His eyes widened once he got a good look at Zoe.

"TAKUYA, What were you doing? Didn't you see me using it?! And why are you only wearing a towel?" Zoe demanded answers to her questions as she subconsciously covered her self with her hands.

Takuya was confused and surprised. "WHAT? _I_ was using the restroom before you!"

Kouji was shaking his head in the background. "Sick perv."

"Then why weren't you in their!" Zoe asked, disbelieving Takuya.

"Because I left to go get my restroom stuff. And besides, I turned the shower on before you got there so the jokes on you."

"Oh," Zoe finally realized and paused for a minute before remember the reason why they were out in the lobby. "But why did you CREEP up behind me like that?"

Everyone's eyes widen after hearing her shocking statement, and at the same time Kouichi covered Tommy's eyes and ears.

Takuya looked around at all the suspecting faces then looked back at the blond headed accuser, "What? NO! It wasn't like that… at all… I swear! I couldn't see through the fog! Honestly!" He tried to make the situation less tense with an uneasy smile, but Zoe rolled her eyes in response.

"Ooook! What's with all the racket? Where's the fire." JP just came out of the restroom and walked out of the guys' room to see what everyone was looking at. He looked at Takuya and glanced over at Zoe and fell backwards as blood gushed out of his nose, anime style (haha I couldn't resist).

Zoe had enough attention for one day and scooted backwards after realizing she was half naked.

"You can borrow my towel…" Takuya offered. It was the best he could come up with.

"NO! No… seriously, think before you act." Zoe said as she disappeared behind the girls that were guarding the door as if she were a delicate princess and they were her personal guards.

"Wayda go dude!" Kazu said in the mist of the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Rika was staring daggers at Takuya from across the room while shaking her head in disappointment. She pointed two of her fingers at her eyes and jabbed them in Takuya's direction, sending some kind of threatening message.

"It looks like you did it again." Kazu patted Takuya on the back and everyone else went back in his or her room to get ready for the day, leaving Takuya in embarrassment "Why do these stuff always happen to me?" he mumbled.

***

Most of the guys were getting ready to ski as they changed into something more winter fitting.

"Man I feel light headed…" JP grasped his head.

"That's because you lost all that blood." Kouji reminded him.

The guys were almost finish dressing.

"So what do we do first?" Henry asked while placing on his boots, this being the first time he actually spoken out loud to the rest of the group.

"I was thinking we could ski down the hill a few blocks away from here, just to get warmed up." Takato suggested.

Takuya finished dressing before everyone. "Well I'm gonna go check on the girls to see if they're ready."

All ears perked up and faces faced towards Takuya.

"Not so fast. I'm coming with you." JP swung his brown coat over his back to put it on, "Just wanna make sure _nothing_ gets out of _hand._" JP acted weird as his body fidgeted and his eye's wandered around the room aimlessly, while whistling a silly tune.

Takuya's eyes narrowed with disbelief in JP's true motives.

"Of course JP... of course."

They came up to the girls room, hearing them through the door. Takuya remembered his encounter with Zoe earlier and decided to knock instead of barge in.

"Hey, girls. Its me Takuya..."

"Oh no! Quick girls! Hide! Takuya the perv is at the door!" Rika alerted from behind the door. Takuya and JP could hear them scrambling and screaming on the other side.

"Why'd you knock?" JP hissed, "Why didn't you just open it like you did earlier to Zoe?"

The door creaked open as Rika glared at them. 'What do you want, goggle boy?"

"uhm... I was... me and JP...the guys just want to know if y'all are ready?" Takuya struggled for words since he was intimidated by Rika's presence, but he hoped she didn't pick up on it.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Rika exchanged her glance towards JP. "What are you looking at?"

"Me? Nuthin!" JP was trying to look over her and see into the room for any of the other girls.

Rika rolled her eyes and slammed the door after sighing with a tone of annoyance. "Boys..."

The door slammed abruptly in front of the two nearly making them piss in their pants.

***

"Last one to the top of the hill is a rotten snow cone!" Takato yelled over his shoulder to the others as he stomped up the snow covered hill in his snow boots. Everyone was in there snow jackets, snow pants, and parkas, along with their snowboarding and ski equipment.

They all raced up the hill like little kids having fun on their first day for snow, leaving Kenta and Tommy behind. They were the last to make it up top with the rest.

"Looks like Kenta's a rotten snow cone!" Henry joked.

"Whah? But it was a tie!" Kenta complained.

"Yeah, but Tommy doesn't count." Kazu played along with the conversation.

"Man, this sucks.... and how can a snow cone rot?" Kenta wondered.

"Beats me?" Takato replied, even though he was the one that came up with the term.

Everyone (that knew what they were doing) began to lace up their snowboards and skis.

"So how you do this thing?" Takuya wondered, pertaining to snowboarding itself.

"Don't worry. I'll show ya." Takato reassured as he finish strapping his snowboard to his feet. He leaned forward on the edge of the hill, looking down to the end of the white slope. Kazu and Ryo joined him by his side.

"This, guys... is snowboarding 101." Takato voice trailed off once he let go and went racing down the snowy terrain with Kazu and Ryo by his side. The frontier guys watched in amazement. It was going to be their turn soon.

* * *

**A/N: **And cut. That's all folks, for now. Had to cut it off or else it would become two chapters in one. As you can see I have not a clue what its like to ski/snowboard. In fact, I have not a freaking clue about what its like to live in the mountains for a month, but I do try. Anywho the next chap is going to be a continuation, plus I was think of adding a Christmas for the gang even though I might not make it in time before Christmas is over. But before I go I'll like to say Merry Christmas and Christmas Eve to everybody that's reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S. (what does that mean?) Just in case you may not know. I updated Robots in Disguise a while back, just in case anyone was interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know this chapter is late when it comes to Christmas but I thought it would be definitely appropriate.

Ahoy mates! Enjoy this Belated Christmas Special. (Don't ask where the accent came from.)

**Chapter 6**

Christmas Eve Snowdrift

(Music: **Dreaming of a White Christmas**)

"You almost got it!" Takato shouted to Takuya as he watched him struggle to balance on his snowboard while sliding down the hill. The group of youngsters was racing downhill and Takato was trying to teach Takuya the basics to snowboarding. Even though he was showing some beginners luck, he really had no control whatsoever.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Takuya shouted as he went flying in the air off an incline.

"Takuya! Watch out!" everyone yelled simultaneously as they anticipated the worse for their goggle headed friend.

Takuya went crashing into the snow beneath him with incredible impact, just inches away from a nearby tree.

"I told you to not to flail in midair!" Takato reminded the nearly unconscious Takuya as he slid by his side. "I think that's enough snowboarding for one day, buddy."

"Yeah… I think so too." Takuya agreed, recovering from the snow burning sensation in his face. He looked around dazed then focused on the rest of the others as they sled down the hill in their sleighs, racing each other.

Kouji and Kouichi shared one, Tommy and JP shared another, and Zoe and Rose were on the last one.

"See you guys at the finish line!" JP boasted as he and Tommy flew by the other two teams.

"You're cheating! You're using your weight to go faster," Kouji complained as he leaned forward to gain more momentum. Kouichi followed suit.

"You guys are stupid!" Rose yelled out.

"Yeah, its just a race! No need to make a competition out of it." Zoe agreed as she placed her hand on her head, preventing her beanie hat from falling off.

"You're wrong! This is a race to the FINISH!" Kouji shouted back along with Kouichi hooting behind him like a monkey. Kouji then gave him a serious look and kicked him off the sled, watching him tumble behind in the snow.

"Your WRONG Kouji! WROOONG!" he said as he rolled down the hill uncontrollably.

In the end, JP and Tommy were still the winners as they made it to the imaginary finish line.

"Woohooo! We won!" Tommy and JP cheered with their hands pumped in the air. "We make a great team!" they immediately clapped hands while the others just made it down the bunny hill.

"You cheated!" Kouji staggered over to them, accusing them without thinking or hesitating.

Meanwhile, Takuya watched the whole scene, but he was hardly conscious. A few of the other guys had to take him back up the mountain, by foot, which was exhausting.

***

On the bottom of the hill, Kouji and them got on the ski lift (I believe that's what it is) to take them back up hill. They all had to share two to a seat.

"Ow JP. You crushing my hand!" Tommy cried as his hand was crushed next to JP.

"Oh sorry little guy."

The twins were the furthest front and had to share a seat together on the ski lift.

"You know what you did back there was totally uncool." Kouichi reminded his brother with a cold stare.

"What? You were getting on my nerves." Kouji justified his actions.

"So! When you get on my nerves, I don't kick you off a sleigh!"

"Of course you don't. That's only time we ever road on a sleigh together."

"Yeah, but… you know what? Fine." Kouichi gave up reasoning with him, "Next time were driving in a _car_, I'll kick you out just so you see how it feels."

"Oooo I can't wait." Kouji mocked without showing any sign of fear.

"Quit gripping like little kids!" Zoe yelled out from behind them, "We can here you conversation from back here!"

"Well _this_ is an 'A' and 'B' conversation so 'C' your way out!" Kouji retorted.

"Not unless we get 'D' and 'E' to 'F' you up 'G'!" Rose shot back.

"Hey! _Y- R- U_ guys talking with letters?" JP shouted from the very back, emphasizing the first three letters in the sentence.

"Shut up _J P_!" they all said in unison.

JP felt hurt even though he didn't deserve it. "Man I get no respect at all," he muttered to himself.

"As for you Kouji, when we get off this thing we're going to get you!" Zoe threatened with a mean look.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Kouji said, getting his brother involved.

"Hey, don't get me into this!" Kouichi pushed Kouji.

"Can you out run a boot flying at 50 mile and hour?" Rose asked, knowing that he couldn't.

***

Kouji was rubbing the back of his sore head when they finally made it to the top of the hill. "OW! I can't believe you through a boot at me!"

"I told you we were going to get you!" Zoe said as she retrieved her boot and placed it back on her cold foot. Rose came up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head. Kouichi, being the supportive brother he was just pointed and laughed at his idiotic brother's misfortunes.

"How'd it go?" Juri asked Zoe and Rose, after she finished skiing herself.

"It was… great." Rose and Zoe lied.

They all simultaneously looked behind them to see Rika and Ryo hitting on each other and laughing.

"Wow they must really like each other." Rose wondered even though it was obvious.

"Yeah…" Juri trailed off in her words.

"Its like she's a whole different person." Zoe pointed out, noticing how she acts with when she's with him.

"Yep, that's what love does to you… so what do ya say we call it a day and go inside."

The girls started packing up to head back to the cabin, for the day was almost over with.

Meanwhile, Kouji staggered past the guys, looking beat up.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked with his arms crossed, staring at him as if he weren't human.

"What you think?" Kouji rudely replied as kept going the same direction without stopping to answer the question.

"It looks like he got more beat up than me." Takuya joked aloud to everyone's hearing, but Kouji kept staggering away in the same direction without looking back.

"Where you going?" Kenta yelled out.

"Away!" Kouji yelled, still moving without looking back.

The girls came up to them so they could all make their way back home together.

"Can someone help me with my stuff?" Alice asked, this being her first time speaking out loud to them.

Rika looked at her then looked at the closest guy near her. "Hey, goggle boy. Help her out!"

Takuya looked at her as if she were crazy, "Are you kidding me? I'm hurt and exhausted."

"But I said help her out." Rika insisted.

Caringly, Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder, reminding her what they agreed on earlier, "Rika..."

Rika looked at him with a smirk then back at Takuya. "OK fine… JP, help her out!"

JP, without hesitating, walked over to the young girl to aid in carrying her belongings.

"By the way what kinda of names does JP stand for?" Rika asked.

"Its stands for Junpei. Why?"

"Junpei? Haha…" she laughed, "More like Junpiss." Rika said with a hint of laughter. She may have not been able to mess with Takuya, but she could still mess with JP.

JP grudgingly picked up the bags and followed everyone back to the warm cabin.

He then began to mumble to himself in a grumpy attitude. "Always picking on people… sometimes makes me wanna snap… Junpiss…pancakes."

***

Back at the cottage, before the day was over with, everyone gathered around the fireplace before they went to bed. The young cluster had hot coco in their hands and were feeling very drowsy.

Ryo stood up in front of the group to say something and as he held their attention.

"Guys, as you all know, tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering what we were going to do."

Everyone thought of something that they could contribute.

"We could have a party!" Takato suggested after he took a sip from his coco.

"Yeah, and we could decorate the Christmas tree!" Henry said with some enthusiasm.

"What Christmas tree?" Kouji wondered, "I don't see a Christmas tree."

"Dude, there're trees outside we can cut down" Kazu replied, pointing his finger towards the view outside the window.

"What about gifts?" Tommy pointed out after realizing they didn't plan any of this accordingly before their arrival.

Everyone looked at each other with a worried looks as they were saying, "_I can't believe we forgot gifts_!"

"Hey, no need to worry guys. We can all go shop- I mean gift buying tomorrow!" Takuya said.

Everyone thought it was a good idea except Rika.

"There's only one problem… where we gonna get the gifts?"

"Yeah, not like we can just go out in the snow and pick 'em off the ground." Kouji said sarcastically.

Henry stirred within his seat next to Alice. "Actually there's a market about 30 minutes away from here." Henry said as recalled seeing one a while back when they first arrived.

"Well then its settled!" Zoe agreed along with everyone else that followed suit.

"Tomorrow we'll split up into two teams." Ryo explained, "One will go shop- I mean gift buying, and the other will cut down and decorate the Christmas tree."

And so it was settled as they raised their mugs of coco in unison as if they were at a magnificent ceremony. They all went to bed saying goodnight to each other before they headed to their separate rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**A/N: **I feel like such a failure (-_))). It's already a new year and I still am stuck on Christmas. As you can tell I really didn't plan this story accordingly. And BTW I broke this chapter up into two…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Part two of the previous chapter I was trying to finish before the Christmas season was over with (¬_¬)… I failed... and its pretty long

**Chapter 7**

Shopp- I mean Gift Buying

The next day, Takuya, Zoe, Takato, Juri, JP, and Tommy went to the market while the others stayed behind to prepare to cut down and decorate the tree. Both the groups had a huge day of things to do in front of them as they sought out to accomplish them before dusk.

***

Starting with the shop- I mean gift buyers, they drove along the tedious trail all the way to a secluded town that no one could find unless they got there by accident. As they parked their van near the market entrance, they could see the place was mildly occupied with vehicles and Christmas shoppers. They stepped out of the van and looked at the place with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Grandma's Market… has a ring to it." Takuya joked as he read the store sign and took in a deep breath of the cold December air.

JP looked at the list in his hand then looked at everyone else. "Soooo you guys think we could get anything expensive from here?"

"JP, we don't have that much money on us. We're only looking for something that's good enough." Zoe replied.

"Yeah, I highly doubt they even sell big flat screen tvs or anything like that." Takato mentioned.

They all made their way inside while JP stood behind, out in the cold.

"This is _not_ good," he said in a foreshadowing expression, before he followed the others.

***

(Back at the cabin)

(Music: Blue Christmas, by Elvis Presley)

"COME ON YOU SLACKERS!" Rika was commanding orders to the group cutting the tree like a ginger haired military sergeant in the army and everyone else were her insubordinate soldiers. Henry, Kouji, and Kouichi where hacking away at tree base with an axe, out in the cold while Rika ordered them around.

"PUT SOME MUSCLE IN IT!" she ordered again, but Kouji just about had it as he accidentally flung the ax in the air due to frustration. His patience snapped and mayhem began to ensue within.

"Dammit Rika! Why don't _you _try cutting this thing down!" Kouji rudely protested as he approached her. "We're FREEZING our BUTTS OFF!"

"I would, but you're the guys in this situation so y'all should be doing this!" Rika explained, surprisingly still keeping her cool.

"Well I DO WHAT I WANT, AND YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND ALRIGHT!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH!"

They were just inches from each other's face while Kouichi and Henry watched with amusement along with worried looks for Kouji's safety.

The tension between the two steamed up teens intensified.

"Well listen here, emo boy! You better listen to me and cut down that tree OR ELSE!" Rika snapped.

"Or ELSE WHAT?"

She gave him an evil smile. "I'll kick you in the BALLS!"

Suddenly, Kouji's eyes widen with horror as he instinctively held his hand over his crotch.

"Not the balls…" Kazu and Kenta moaned in the background, holding their own crotches while making hurtful faces.

Kouji quickly thought about it and seriously reconsidered. "Fine, whatever. But don't think you got me whipped or anything." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Smart move." Rika smirked

"Yeah whatever you say, sister." Kouji grunted while walking off.

"I'm not your sister!"

"Fine then…. brother."

"That's it!" Rika's confronted the navy haired boy with her foot inches away from his manhood.

In the blink of an eye, Ryo dashed in-between the two. "Hey hey hey hey! Guys…. its Christmas! Can't we all just get along, now?" He had a casual smile on his face.

Kouji was still defending himself as Rika decided to turn the cheek and walk away.

"I'll be inside until you guys are done." She said with her back turned to the guys, strutting away in her parka and fur boots,

"Geez… hell has no furry like her…" Kenta mutered. Kazu hysterically clasped his mouth over Kenta to prevent Rika from hear him.

With that, the guys went back to cutting the tree down, and Ryo helped them out by using his chainsaw he kept handy.

***

(Back at Grandma's Market!)

Takuya and friends were still gift buying at Grandma's Market while this was going on. They had searched the whole mall down and only had a few more items to find before they would call it a day.

"Alright guys. I say we split up into twos and find the last shtuff on the lists." Takuya suggested to the lot while his focus was elsewhere.

"Fine by me! I got Juri." Takato claimed as he put his arm around her. She sheepishly smiled back nearly blushing.

"And I get Zoe!" JP said aloud as he came by her side to claim her, his face being elated.

On the contrary, Tommy moaned as if he was being troubled by something, that being he wanted JP to be his partner instead (his true plan is to get Zoe and Takuya alone).

Zoe, as if she read Tommy's thoughts, declined JP's _generous_ suggestion. "Sorry JP. I think you should be with Tommy. He's small and he could use a body guard in this place or else he might get trampled on."

JP tried to hide his feeling of "oh-my-gosh-you're-trying-to-get-rid-of-me-so-that-you-can-be-with-Takuya" rejection. A forced smile barely crept on his face then faded away as his eyes trailed over to Takuya looking at a manikin in a Santa Claus outfit. He knew Takuya was probably in jubilee on the inside but didn't want to show it. He couldn't help but feel envy creeping inside him.

"Alright let's get going." Juri hurriedly said, as if she couldn't wait to be with her goggle head, Takato.

Zoe brushed past Takuya and he followed subconsciously. They all dispersed in different directions leaving JP alone with Tommy.

"You OK JP?" Tommy asked.

JP had a devastated look on his face. "I will be… eventually." He looked down at the tiled patterned floor, "… Eventually."

***

Kouji, Kouichi, Henry, and Ryo came through the door with the soon to be Christmas tree in their grasps.

"Slowly slowly slowly…there" Kenta directed them as they placed the tree on a stand. The girls got up to decorate the Christmas tree since it was their specialty.

As Rose stood next to the tree to study it, she could envision how it could be properly decorated.

"Someone give me the ornaments!" Rose instructed, like a surgeon asking for tools to perform surgery. In return, the guys brought her all that she asked in order for the ornamentation.

"Let me help out too." Alice suggested as she got on a stool so reach the upper part of the tree.

But just as the guys thought it was OK to rest and go back to bed, the girls refused to dismiss them yet.

"You guys got to help out too you know." Alice and Rose exclaimed. They didn't find it funny that the guys were bailing out on them.

The guys turned around with delirious and tired looks on their faces.

"But we cut down tree!" Kouji complained in caveman voice.

"_And _brought it in too!" Kazu added, thinking that it would make it look like they did more than the girls could ask for.

"It's just decorating, gosh. No need to have a cow…" Rika reasoned as she placed an ornament carelessly on the tree. "Hmm let's see where this should go." She sounded sarcastic as she just threw it on the tree where ever she thought it best fit.

She looked up at everyone looking at her peculiarly. "What?"

***

(Music: **Rockin around the Christmas tree**)

The shopper- I mean gift buyers where spread throughout the store looking for last minute gifts, like kids skipping in a candy store, in a never ending state of jubilee.

In the holiday gift card section of the store, Takato was with Juri…alone. And during their little walk together, he looked at her, but she wasn't looking back at him.

"Soooo…it looks like we're alone." he said.

"So it would appear." She replied with a smile.

Now it was his turn to act all sheepishly, "So what do you want for Christmas?"

She stopped and pondered as she looked up at the ceiling with a peculiar look. Takato loved it when she made that face as if she had something on her mind… him.

"It's a secret." She said as she teased Takato's mind with having to guess what it could be.

(_Meanwhile…thousands of miles away)_

JP and Tommy walked up and down several aisles without actually purchasing anything.

"JP you haven't talked the whole time we've been walking." Tommy mention as worried as he was.

"Oh, you noticed?" JP asked without expecting a response. He was in a nonchalant mood the rest of the time while glancing at the list in his hand from time to time.

"Oh look, someone wants beer on this list." JP mentioned out loud, "Who would want beer for Christmas? Oh wait, that's me."

***

(_Meanwhile…thousands of miles away_)

**[**All right, bear with me on this one, I was trying hard to make this thing flow but for some strange reason I felt like I was having writers block…**]**

"Iiiiii'm… dreeeeaming… of a whiiiiiiiite. CHRISTMAAAAAS!" Takuya danced in circles around Zoe like a street performer with a horrible singing voice. He clapped his hand and serenaded her in ridiculous dancing gestures.

"What are you doin? Please stop. You're embarrassing me." Zoe tried to hide her face from other people from seeing her with him.

Takuya finally stopped and looked at her with a caricature expression.

"I see you like?"

"Not really…" she said, as she continued to avoid looking at him.

They were the third group to have the serious case of awkward silence as it came upon them. In the middle of the appliance department, they walked around the aisle with baskets in their hands. They looked at every shelf without looking at each other for the past thirty minutes.

Takuya finally decided to break the silence. "So why'd you pick me?"

"Huh?" Zoe was struck as confused from where Takuya was coming from with the question.

""Why'd you pick me over JP?" he repeated.

Zoe stalled for a second. "No reason… really…" her eyes fell towards the ground once again.

Takuya just realized what a moron he was and how he wasn't making anything seem less awkward through the situation.

"Riiight" Takuya said.

Another uncomfortable moment passed between them (do you see a pattern?)

"So about what happened the other day… you know when I rammed into you and-"

"Yeah about that… don't worry about it." Zoe interrupted him as another group of people walked by them, overhearing those words from Takuya. She was really getting tired of the embarrassing and spacey conversations they were having.

"Let's try to put that behind us," she said as she looked at the floor for the umpteenth time. She was unsure of where her feelings stood at the moment, so they started off anew on a new start, a new slate. No more awkward conversations and silly attempts to keep them from looking at each other they thought.

After a while, Zoe's whole mood changed to an upbeat emotion, "You know, I could use some new cashmere foot warmers… if you know what I mean." She winked at him.

Takuya briefly looked at her strange then smiled as he had an idea what she was implying.

"I see. Well then you might wanna get me a new car." Takuya teased in an aristocratic accent while playing along with Zoe's… whatever it was she was doing to him.

"Now how on earth can I pay for that?" she copied his voice accent as she gently shoved his arm. Takuya didn't think much about it as his gaze turned to a nearby Santa Claus talking to kids that sat in his lap.

"I wanna Wii…" said one kid sitting on Santa's lap.

"Me too… this coffee is going right through me." The big red suited elder groaned.

Takuya and Zoe looked at the sight and back at each other with childish behavioral grins, seeing that this was a chance to be like kids again even though they still were.

"Wanna go sit in Santa's lap?" Takuya joked as both of them ran over to the heavily white bearded man.

***

(_Meanwhile… thousands of miles away in the hundred acre woods_)

Henry and the others were just about done with the tree. The girls carefully and elegantly did the Christmas decorations mainly while the guys placed a few here and there.

"Wow will you look at that." Kazu folded his arms and admired their work.

"Yeah. I need to take a picture of it." Kenta mentioned as he brought out his camera phone and snapped away.

"Just one more touch." Alice said as she brought out the star that goes on the top of the tree. She placed the ladder next to the tree and climbed it slowly. Henry was the closest one as he came be the ladder to hold it steady from sporadically falling over.

"Oh, thanks Henry." Alice thanked him and resumed placing the star at the top.

She was on her tippy toes as she stretched to reach it. Her midriff was practically showing in Henry's face as she continued stretching towards the top. Henry looked away.

She finally placed it on the peak and the tree embellishment was finally over. The rest that watched clapped in adoration at their new Christmas tree.

"Now all we need are some presents." Kouji joked while his brother turned on the pattern shimmering lights.

***

(_Meanwhile… on the other side of the world_)

It was finally Takuya and Zoe's turn to meet the old Saint Nick.

"Oh, and how can I help you young whopper snappers?" the red suited man said, as if he was out of breath and on the brink of dying any minute.

Zoe approached him, "Can I sit-"

"Nevah mind little girl! I got to wee wee really baudly!" The old man got up, left a note, and left his seat hastily in the direction to the bathroom.

"How rude. I didn't even get to sit in his lap and tell him all the things I wanted." Zoe complained.

Takuya saw this as his _perfect_ opportunity as he majestically took a seat on Santa's chair. "You can sit in my lap young lady." His eyebrows were twitching in strange ways.

As Zoe gazed at Takuya, she didn't know whether to take this as another one of his perverted moments or an attempt at being semi-cute. She dismissed the idea and came up to him with a charming smile.

"Alright then _Santa…_" She gingerly sat on his lap and began to list her wishlist, "I want a new cell phone, my own car, a never ending beauty supply of…" She went on and on while twirling her hair with her finger, "…Oh and those leather boots would really look good for my leather outfit." She nearly bored Takuya to death, until the real Santa Claus came back to reclaim his rightful seat.

"Hey you whopper snappers! Get off MY CHAIR!"

The couple sprang up from the seat and went running away in the opposite direction.

"This is my seat and no one takes it from me. NO ONE! Now who the hell is next?" the cranky old Santa Claus waited for his next victim that was nearly wetting his pants.

Takuya and Zoe ran until they past around a corner, laughing like they were having the time of their lives.

"Oh man that was a good one." Zoe said inbetween her uncontrolable laughter.

"Yeah you should have seen the look on the guys face." Takuya continued laughing.

Zoe's laughter began to fade when she found herself to be gazing into Takuya's coffee brown eyes with her own jaded ones.

A silent moment pasted between them, not knowing what strange force was coming upon them.

(BGM: **There Goes the Fear, by Dove**)

"That was fun…" Zoe muttered in a flirty way. Her hand was tracing down his chest.

Takuya returned the look back at her with a nervous smile."Yeah…"

"You know what I would like to do next?" she whispered.

"What!" Takuya whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

Zoe chuckled again and cupped her hand towards her mouth and whispered, "Come closer."

Takuya slowly tilted his ear forward with intent for something good.

"Closer…"

He did the same again until his face was just inches away from hers.

"HA!" such a tease she was as she snatched his hat of his auburn messy hair and took off with it through the store aisles.

"Hey! Come back with my hat!" he yelled as he chased after her. He dropped the baskets they were carrying and sprung after her like a sprinter, but it was if he really didn't want to catch her that easily as he slowed the pace.

They ran down almost every aisle even passing by Tommy and JP.

"Hey look its Takuya and Zoe. They look so happy." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah… whoopty freakin dooo!" JP added in a dead voice.

Zoe's giggles trailed behind her steps as Takuya was gaining on her. She ducked into a clothes rack so that he wouldn't see her.

"Zoe I'm not playing." Takuya warned while searching through the racks.

Zoe saw when Takuya turned his back and ran out in the opposite direction.

"ZOEEEEE!"

"Hahaaa" her laugh was so teasing to the brunette's ears as she finally ran into the girls changing room. It was no man's land for Takuya.

"Zoe get out of there. Don't make me come in their." The brunette looked around as people passed by him as if he was a queer.

Takuya ignored them later only to find that Zoe managed to escape under the doorway by crawling through his legs… like a ninja.

Takuya then chased her to the ends of the store as they approached the bedroom department. Zoe jumped onto one of the beds to get away from him but he got her by the leg, causing her to plop right down on the mattress set. Since she had no where else to go, Takuya slowly crawled onto the bed right next her like a tiger stalking its prey. He was finally right next to her warm body, both of them smiling playfully at each other.

"Can I have my hat back?" Takuya jokingly asked.

With a lovely smile, Zoe gently placed the hat back on his head over his eyes so that he couldn't see. He corrected its position on his head so it wouldn't mess up his hair.

They unknowingly gazed at each other for another moment before they spoke.

"So were on a bed." Takuya joked.

Zoe smirked at him and then her expression turned to a somewhat surprised look. Takuya frantically started checking his nose and mouth to see if something was on his face.

"What? Is something on my face?"

She pointed behind him so he could turn around and see what she saw… Takato and Juri making out on the bed right next to them.

The two couples looked up at Takuya and Zoe. "Oh hey guys!" Takato said with an awkward smile along with Juri smiling with rosy cheeks.

"Alright you raging hormonal teens. Time for y'all to get up and get out." One of the workers dressed in an elf outfit came up to them.

The two couples chuckled nervously before they got up and call it a day... (hay hay)

* * *

**A/N: **All right I'll nip it right here. Don't you just hate it when it gets to the good part and it ends? I have to admit my attempt at writing this chapter was all over the place and I don't know if I executed it well, but I guess I'll find out in the reviews… you will review won't you?

I thought so…hmhm

Oh and happy late new year to everyone ,,V.(_ _).V,, ( No I'm not flicking anyone off)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **And now the gang finally have their Christmas in January lol… ('_') I see its not funny.

**Chapter 8**

Merry Christmas

(Music: **Jingle Bell Rock**)

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted in unison. They all were definitely feeling the Christmas spirit all around them as they clanked their cups of coco, and perhaps beer, together.

Everyone was in their most Christmasy outfit they could find, making them all a bunch of red, white, and green colored people. They all stood in their little groups while sipping hot coco and marshmallows, caring on with silly conversations and Christmas music playing in the background.

"And that's when I said, 'that's not Mrs. Claus. That's my wife'!" Henry said within his group as they all burst into boisterous laughter.

"But you don't have a wife." Kenta just realized.

"It's a joke Kenta just go along with." Kazu said, discrediting Kenta's lack of sense of humor.

In the kitchen, Zoe was busy baking the cookies for later on, in her pink apron. Takuya caught a glimpse of her retrieving the cookies from the oven and decided to join her.

"I don't think pink is part of the Christmas colors." He joked, leaning against the counter.

She half glanced back at him."Yeah, well it's all I found." she simply replied. She opened the oven after she heard the timer go off.

"Let me help." he walked over to her side and smiled. As dumb as Takuya was, he placed his bare hand on the rack to bring it out, only for his hand to get scorched

"AAAAAAAAAH! Damn that's hot." He released his hand in scorching pain, and flung it around to relieve the stinging sensation.

"Thats why you need these." Zoe disbelievingly looked at Takuya and rolled her eyes as she held a pair of oven mittens in her hand to bring out the delicious cookies. Once she was done, she checked on Takuya's wounds to see how serious they were.

"Don't worry. Its nothing." Takuya said as he stubbornly retracted his hand away from her nurture.

"C'mon. Stop being a baby." Zoe persisted as she took his manly hands in to hers to check to see if he was ok. Takuya tried not to look at her while she was doing this, feeling slightly humiliated. When he looked away, he couldn't help but notice Rika staring at him… with a smile.

"Um Zoe? Why's Rika smiling at me?" the brown-haired asked with a sense of discomfort in his voice.

"I dunno. Maybe she likes you." She teased.

Takuya snapped her a scared look.

"I'm just kidding." She teased again. "Now tell me if this hurts." She grabbed the scorched skin tightly in her fingers.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

***

"Who wants cookies?" Rose shouted as the crowd came running into the kitchen only to clean out the cookie pan she held in her hand. She noticed JP's hand swipe a few cookies several times, leaving only a few left for Tommy with the last cookie for the taking.

"No one ever thinks of me" he mumbled, taking the last cookie into his mouth.

"Gosh they're such pigs." Zoe muttered to Rose as she took the pan from her.

"I know…" Rose agreed as she leaned over the counter casually with a cookie held close to her mouth. "So how's the relationship going?"

Zoe spun around in shock at the sound of those words. "Who?"

"Who else? I'm talking about Takuya."

"What?" Zoe didn't believe the words coming out from her friend, " Me and Takuya are just friends, trust me."

"Well that's not what Juri told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said you too were about to make out in the bedroom department." Rose had a big mischievous smile on her face while tasting the cookie in her mouth. "These things are good."

"Well you should have seen her with goggle boy, Takato over there. They were making out all over the bed as if it where their own bedroom."

Rose shot her another peculiar smile. "Well at least she's not afraid to admit her feelings."

Zoe tried hard to ignore her by washing the pans in a loud manner.

"I'm not listening anymore Rose now go away." Zoe sang a small tune to herself to block out Roses accusations.

"Alrighty then Zoe, but don't say I didn't tell you so when you wind up kissing him under the mistletoe."

Suddenly, she dropped her pan and cringed at the thought of it. For the rest of the night, she avoided any plant like objects that hung from the ceiling.

***

Towards the ending of the Christmas party, Kouji, Kouichi, Henry, and Alice were all in one group talking to each other.

"So what kinda music you listen too, Henry?" Kouji asked, trying to start a small conversation.

Henry didn't have to think about it too long, "Well I like a bit of classical music, but really into Britney Spears."

Kouichi's eye dilated, "You listen to that stuff too! I love that stuff… On- two-three.."

Kouichi started singing, but Henry completed the lyrics to the piece he was singing.

"Wait! You mean you're not miserable human being like me?" Kouji was referring to his emoness (its word I think. Google it)

"Course not. Just because I have navy blue hair like you guys, doesn't mean I'm emo."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kouichi remarked

"What?" Kouji outburst, not understand the logic of his hair making him emo.

"_These guys probably don't even know I exist."_ Alice thought as she stared at the guys caring on with their bizarre conversation about hair, Britney Spears, and emoness. Apart from that, she continued pretending to be interested in the deranged conversation.

***

(_Meanwhile with Takuya, Kazu, Kenta, Takato and the rest of the Peanut gang…_)

"So when do we open the presents already? I've been dying to see what someone got for me!" Kenta said, hardly being able to wait for the present openings that would soon take place.

"In a few minutes." Kazu replied with drink of his coco.

Takuya had an agitated look on his face, as he looked at his gift for Zoe under the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys!" Juri, as peachy as she was, popped up right beside Takato with a delightful smile plastered across her face. The goggle boy snuggly placed his arm around her petite shoulders.

"Oh yeah guys, me and Juri are getting married." Takuya mentioned from off the top of his head.

Kazu spewed his drink through his nose all over Kenta.

"You gotta be kidding me." Takuya couldn't believe it as he stood up from his seat.

"Actually we are. HAHA!" Takato and Juri had them for a run for their money.

"OH you got us there for a minute their dude." Kazu chuckled while Kenta cleaned the coco off his face… not like anybody cared or anything.

"May I have your attention!" the young Tommy interrupted/shouted as he stood on a chair. "I think its time for us to start opening the gifts."

***

(**Music:** The Christmas Song, by Nat King Cole)

First one up was Kazu. He went under the tree and picked out a rectangular gift from the bottom.

[_Ok, if you are wondering how they managed to get the gifts and wrap it up all in the same day, don't worry about it. Not only that, but I realized that the group buying the gifts and stuff could be confusing also, but pretend it does make a whole lot of sense. Boy, I hate continuity_]

Kazu handed the gift to Kenta, "For you dude."

Kenta eyes widened with excitement as he unwrapped the gift, revealing an elaborate chemistry set.

"WOW THE CHEMISTRY KIT 3000! Thanks Kazu. I always wanted this!"

Kazu tipped his hat in acknowledgment. As he opened the gift he received from Kenta he notice it to be a warm brown sweater and a cap.

"Oh it's a cap… and a sweater…" He didn't sound too enthused, " thanks Kenta." He smiled curtly and put the hat on his head to sport it out. Let's just say he looked ridiculous.

Next, it was Kouji and his brother's turn.

"Oh look everybody! Kouji gave me a rock." Kouichi said in a false happy tone.

"Hey it's the thought that counts." Kouji beamed.

"Open up what I got you." Kouichi pointed his chin at the present in Kouji's hand.

Kouji opened a light weight rectangular present; it was a book titled "The Secret to a Happy Life". Kouji read the title to the book he received with an odd expression.

Kouichi gave him a smile. "I thought it would make you happy."

"Oh yeah, this definitely beats anything else I could have ever wanted like money or anything." His sarcastic brother, quipped.

"Hey you gave me a rock, so my gift is better than yours."

The twins pouted at each other childishly.

"Can we move on to my gift? " Tommy interrupted, handing his gift to JP.

JP opened the heavy gift with a sullen look on his face. He wondered what could possibly in the heavy present. When unraveled it, his eyes widen with excitement, "WOW! It's a 5-pound bar of Hershey's Chocoloate! Now I will never go hungry again. I must save it." JP held it in his hand as if it were his life.

Next, it was Tommy's turn to opened his gift. He received a Wii controller and a new game to go with the Wii he had at home, "Awesome! Thanks JP!"

Henry and Alice were up next as Henry opened his first.

" Oh look! It's a software program to…" He checked the name, "Computer Programming for Dummies."

Alice smiled when she opened hers without knowing what was in it yet. "Its a necklace!" She exclaimed as Henry placed it around her neck. The two looked at each other and gave each other warm hugs.

On cue, Takato brought out his small box and Juri did the same as they exchanged with the other. They both opened it with anticipated expressions.

Takato laughed as he tried on the pair of green outlined goggles he received from Juri, with her watching with cutesy eyes.

"I'll wear this every time I go out." He promised.

"No he won't!" Kouji coughed silently towards his shoulder.

Juri opened hers slowly only to find out it was a box of diamond earrings. She gasped loudly with tears of joy nearly forming in her eyes.

"He went to Jared," Kazu and Kenta whispered to each other.

"He went to Jared?" JP wondered.

"HE WENT TO JARED!" Kouji yelled.

"You went to Jared!" Juri exclaimed as Takato gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She returned the favor with a kiss of her own and a warm affectionate hug.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaww!" Everyone awed in awe, except Rika and Kouji since they weren't capable of showing emotions.

"Every kiss begins with 'K'!" Kazu and Kenta sung quietly out of pitch.

"It does?" JP turned to them and asked, not sure if it was true.

"Our turn!" Rika interrupted, facing her auburn haired friend Ryo.

Ryo opened his hefty gift in a box, and held up an autographed helmet and leather Harley Davis Jacket. "WOW Rika! Now I can wear this along with my motorcycle back at home!"

Kouji looked to Henry. "He has a motorcycle?" he asked, as if he would answer him.

"Now check out my present." Ryo offered his very small box to the ginger hair girl. She opened it not expecting anything special since it was small and the fact that she didn't really care.

She semi rolled her eyes while opening the gift. "Keys!?" she asked disbelievingly as she held the two dangling metals in her hand.

"Its keys to a new Harley Davis Motorcycle back at home." He admitted with a grin. He had the whole thing planned out in his head.

"How'd you get a freakin motorbike?" she wondered.

"_Dang, I wish I got a gift like that for Zoe." _Takuya thought anxiously in his head.

"My dad owns a motorbike shop and he offered me this one for you." Ryo explained Rika.

Rika for the first time felt true love for him as mist formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe he got her such a thoughtful gift, expensive as it was. She tried not to cry in front of everyone, for it would show signs of weakness.

"Come her you hunk of burning love!" she hooked her arm around his neck and planted a kiss right on his mouth. He placed his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Alright you two!' Henry clapped his hands to break them up.

"_Show off!_" Kouji shouted in his head.

"_Whaaaaaaat?"_ JP was dumbfounded.

Now everyone waited for Takuya and Zoe to exchange their gifts, for it was their turn. They both shyly looked at each other.

"SO what did you GET for Zoe, TAKUYA!" Kouji spoke loudly, so that everyone could hear him. Everyone's eyes looked towards Takuya like focusing lights on the center of attention. Takuya smiled nervously as he picked up a specific box from under the tree. As he did so, Zoe looked at him with blissful anticipated eyes, wondering what he got him. Takuya walked up to her and gulped silently. He held the gift inches away from her.

"Merry Christmas, Zoe." Takuya said softly as his coffee brown eyes burrowed into Zoe's emerald ones.

She gently took the gift from his warm hands and opened it.

"Oh wow… cashmere foot warmers…" Zoe held up the pair of pink and black striped foot warmers, "…Thanks Takuya." She patted him on the shoulder, which was not the response he was hoping for, unlike everyone else that got a hug or a kiss.

He quickly recovered from the thought of discomfort and opened his own gift.

"A… GPS device?"

"So you can find your way back when we go back home…"

The rest of the gang laughed after seeing Takuya's gift and hearing Zoe's remark, knowing the story behind it all.

Merry Christmas to the Digimon gang (in January).

(Ending Music: **There Goes the Fear, by Dove**)

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know; go ahead and sue me. This was probably the most long waited update in a while, but I've been busy with College now that I'm attending another semester. I'm afraid I'm going to be taking a while to update once again, SORRY, but its not like y'all are not use to it lol. But I will see you whenever I see you again.

Oh and another thing I want to run by you guys is that I'm about post another story (what?), but here's the thing. Its what I would call a Oneshot-Threeplot (not very creative dude). Basically, it's where I write a oneshot that branches off into three different stories. I plan to post it as soon as possible. So don't forget to review over this chapter and tell me what you think about the Oneshot-Threeplot idea (I'm about ready to post it).

In addition, if I've never said it before then I'll say it now, Thank you all my loyal fanfic readers, I greatly appreciate it. m(_ _)m


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ** I probably need to finish this story already like real soon. Winter is almost over… technically.

Chapter 9

**One Crazy Night!**

Later on in the evening, the gang partied more as they danced to a few Christmas rock out music. Kouichi had his rock in his hand shaking it like a maraca.

"You better WATCH OUT! You better not CRY! You better not pout I'm tellin' you why. Santa-Claus-Is-com-ing-to-town!" Kouichi, Takato, Henry, Kouji, Kazu, and Kenta had their arms around each others shoulder, dancing and singing out of pitch while the others watched.

"Could this get any worse?" Rika muttered.

Suddenly, Kouji fell over and knocked down the Christmas tree after having one too many drinks.

"That's it! No more drinks for you!" Kouichi came over to his aid to lift him up from the floor.

Rika watched and nearly laughed. "Wow you guys are something else."

"Yeah, there usually like this." Takuya commented. Rika glanced at him and gave him a small sincere smile. Takuya wasn't sure what to make of it as she walked off since this was the first time she was actually treating him like a human being.

"_What's with all the smiling?_" he thought.

He walked away in the opposite direction only to accidentally bump into Zoe, splashing her chocolate drink all over her.

Takuya tried to apologize for his clumsiness, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh my gosh, Takuya! Geez! Watch where you're going!" Zoe angrily wiped her wet shirt.

"I'll get wet naps!" Takuya suggested, but Zoe stopped him.

"No, its ok. I'll just change my shirt."

"I'm sooo so sorry." He apologized again.

Zoe looked at him and tried not to stay angry towards him.

"It's ok, really. No biggy" she brushed some of the wetness off her shirt.

When she looked up, she realized how close she was to Takuya or how close Takuya was close to her. For a while, their gazes between each other grew intense and emotional as their faces leaned closer to each other. (hm?)

They weren't sure what was getting a hold of them, but Zoe managed to break free by turning her head aside, shyly. Her cheeks burned bright red.

"I… I should go and change now…" she stammered, trying to hide her eyes from his gaze.

Takuya played the whole thing off by scratching his head and looking away.

"Oh, yeah… you go do that… now…"

Zoe walked away backwards then turned around and disappeared behind the girls' room, not to be seen again for the rest of the night.

Takuya didn't know what got into him as he palmed his face. Here he was about to kiss the girl, but for some reason she had to back out. He checked his breath just to make sure it wasn't reeking or anything. Once he realized his breath was ok, he looked up in disbelief, spotting the mistletoe that hung over his head.

"FA LA LA LA LAAAA! LA LA LA LAAAAAAA!" JP sang in the background, screaming at top of his lungs since he was feeling the Christmas Spirit. He then fell over and broke a table.

***

Later that night everyone went to his or her rooms to sleep. It was nice and quiet outside. In fact, it was so quiet that they could sleep without being disturbed, except by the sound of wolves howling at the full moon and the owls hooting with their echoes that traveled through the night air.

Takuya, along with a few others were still up conversing over how the night went while playing cards to pass the time away.

It wasn't long before some of them got tired and went to bed before the others

"99 chocolate bars on the wall… 99 chocolate bars. Take one down. Toss it around. Now there are 98 chocolate bars on the wall." JP sang in his sleep.

Underneath him, Tommy was flipping around and around like a restless baby born.

"I put two twos down." Kazu placed the cards down with an intentional smirk on his face, in a game of Bull Crap.

"Bull Crap!" Kenta shouted as he studied Kazu's face, "You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Kenta snatched the top cards, revealing the two cards to be true.

"Dammit! You never bullshit." Kenta moped as he took the whole pile of cards in his hand to continue the game.

Takuya on the other hand was meditating over how the evening went and all the possible ways he could have made it better. The card game between the others steadily got louder and more disturbing till Takuya couldn't take it anymore.

"Man, will y'all go to bed?!" Takuya snapped with his head facing the group.

"Well, excuse us Mr. GPS!" Kouji snickered along with the others.

Takuya's eyebrows frowned by the remark.

"C'mon now. Give him a break." Ryo defended Takuya.

"Yeah chill out guys," Kouichi interrupted, "And don't worry Takuya. We'll keep it down."

"Thanks…" Takuya rolled over to face the wall. He wasn't in the mood to be ridiculed by his _friends_ at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't see why he should be emotional just because he didn't get a hug from… Zuuuuue!" Kouji subconsciously insulted Takuya's feelings.

Takuya abruptly flung the covers off him and got up to confront the navy haired rant.

"Hey look, pal! I'm not grumpy or emotional, OK!" Takuya voices slightly got louder. "I just want it quiet so I can SLEEP! That's all!"

"Alright then, just go to bed already and we'll keep it down." Kouji fussed.

Takuya huffed and approached the side of his bed… sometimes Kouji could be a real jerk for no reason he thought.

"Oh and here's something to think about when you sleeping; Get over that fact that your "gift" SUCKED and that Zoe probably didn't like it."

Kouji finally struck the last nerve. Takuya's blood was boiling and he was ready to rip out Kouji's lungs any minute. He slowly turned around to approach Kouji, promising not to do anything irrational or regretful.

"Oh that's some really good advice, Kouji. Real good." Takuya replied calmly, "Now here's something for you to think about when you go to sleep-"

Takuya hysterically sucker punched Kouji in the face, knocking him over on the bed. However, he wasn't finished just yet as he got on top of him so he could open a can of butt whooping.

The whole room filled with chaos, as some of the guys cheered and others tried to break up the fight.

"Hey knock it off you two!" Ryo shouted.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Kazu and Kenta chanted like monkeys.

Their remarks didn't faze Takuya as he continued to beat down Kouji who was being overpowered. All Kouji could do was grab Takuya's hair and neck to restrain him from beating him up any further.

The fight got to the point where Ryo and Takato came to separate Takuya, and Henry and Kouichi separated Kouji.

"Let me at him!" Kouji screamed as he clung to Takuya's hair like a hair clinging maniac. "You hit like a girl Takuya! Even Rika hits harder than you!"

"That's because she has BALLS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Takuya retaliated.

"Hey, hey, that's my girlfriend you're talkin' about!" Ryo said while still holding Takuya back, but his and Takato's restraint wasn't going to last for long.

"Oh yeah! Well let me show you what these balls are REALLY made of!" Kouji some how broke free from Henry and Kouichi's grip and sprung forward to Takuya with all his might.

"C'mon! Bring it you pansy!" Takuya motioned his hands towards him. Ryo and Takato had to let go of Takuya or else they would have been caught in Kouji's tackle that sent Takuya flying into the wall.

The two managed to make a huge dent in the wall, and didn't care to stop fighting. They both were wrestling to the finish by putting each other in submission holds.

"What is going on?" Tommy cried as he woke up from the clamor he heard. "This is madness!"

Kenta looked in Tommy's direction. "NO! THIS IS SPA… Takuya and Kouji… FIGHTING!" he pumped a fist in the air, exuberantly.

All of a sudden, JP woke up like a sleeping giant that didn't have his full sleep as he made his way off the bunker. He approached the two fighting and separated them with ease, with just one hand. He slapped each of them across the face and sat them down on their beds.

"Hey what was that for?" They whined.

"Now listen here you two; you stop this foolin' around and quit acting like children! Now got to bed and get some SLEEP! AAAAGH!" JP shouted and left the two to look at each other with disgust as they breathed heavily. Looks like Rika was having some influence on him.

"I hate your guts. I hate your stink-in guts!" Takuya muttered.

"I hate you as a person!" Kouji retorted under his breath.

"QUIET!" JP snapped

Before long, Kouji shrugged it off and went straight to bed, thinking that he won that fight.

Takuya grunted and got in his own bed while everyone else followed suit.

"Alright guys! Let this be a lesson!" Henry mentioned aloud while fixing his covers, "Violence-never solves anything."

The guys snickered except Kouji and Takuya who were busy pouting and facing the ceiling.

"_Jerk!_" Kouji thought.

"_Jackass!_" Takuya thought as well.

Their eyes side glanced each other with mutual hatred. They then turned away from each other never to speak to each other again.

About thirty minutes late, the guys could hear loud screaming. Most of the guys woke up to get a better understanding of what they heard. The sound came even louder, and this time it was coming from the girls' room. It sounded like something serious was going on.

"What was that?" Takato wondered.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." Takuya suggested as he got up out of bed.

"You might wanna be careful," Ryo warned, "It could be a robber!"

"I highly doubt it." Takuya then turned to the door and went out to the lobby.

The sound of the girls screaming started sounding less serious and more playful as he got closer to their room. He approached the door and nearly opened it without knocking. He quickly stopped himself and knocked first, but none of the girls acknowledged him.

"Girls I'm coming…" Takuya opened the door slowly, "…in."

His mouth gaped open, as he saw the girls in their lovely PJ's hitting each other with pillows while feathers fluttered everywhere. Their giggles filled the room and Takuya didn't know what to make of it.

"Oh look its Takuya!" Juri yelled as she plunked Alice on the head with a fluffy pillow.

"What are you doing here, goggle boy." Rika asked but with more of a friendly tone instead of the usual dreaded attitude.

"Well I … me and the guys… there was… I mean… y'all… we were worried about y'all." Takuya struggled to get through the first sentence.

The girls looked at him, wondering why he was acting so bashful and socially impeded.

"Well I be goin' now." Takuya waved away and turned around.

"Wait goggle boy." Rika and Zoe walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and brought him over to their beds.

"Here, sit." Rose patted an area on the bed. All the girls seemed to have an genuine interest in Takuya for some reason.

"So what happened to you?" the girls asked. They were referring to how roughed up he looked from fighting.

"Oh nothing… just got into a little brawl with Kouji."

"Aw you poor thing." The entire girls cooed as they started to surround him closer.

"_Crap, nothing good can come from this._" The brunette thought to himself with sweat developing on his forehead.

"Here, let me massage your shoulders. You look tense." Juri proceeded with grinding her hands into Takuya's tense shoulders. It sure felt good too.

"Oh that won't be necess… oh. Wow. That feels nice, Juri." Takuya was side tracked from thought.

The girls began to pamper him.

"Here, let me massage your feet." Rose suggested, getting right down to business.

"I'll get you an ice pack." Zoe said as she left towards the kitchen. Once again Takuya felt like Zoe was trying to avoid him or something.

"So why were you guys fighting?" Rika asked.

"Oh nothing just guy stuff." He answered, "So why were you girls pillow fighting?"

Rika smirked, "Oh nothing just girl stuff."

Takuya raised his eyebrow at Rika, not sure, if she was serious or actually joking with him for once.

"Heh heh, I thought all you girls do is talk and gossip all the time." The words slipped out of his mouth as the girls stopped what they were doing and gave him grave looks.

"Oh no… I was just kidding. It was a joke." He smiled, sheepishly. The girls then laughed since it was a joke and nothing more. Even Rika was chuckling but not because of the joke.

"Well actually we do talk while were alone." Rika said.

"Realy?" Takuya asked, as if it were an astonishing discovery.

"Yep." Zoe chimed in.

All the girls grabbed a nearby pillow.

"And other stuff like…"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" All the rest of the girls shouted and pummeled Takuya's face with the large marshmallows.

"This is for not knocking before you came in!" Rika shouted.

"HEY *pound* I *pound* wasn't *pound* expecting *pound* THIS!... *POUND*" Takuya struggled to speak with all the pillows hitting his face and feathers in his mouth. The girls started body slamming him and ripping his shirt off as well.

"Duuuuude." Kazu said while listening through the door.

"He's one lucky bastard." Kenta added.

Let's just say Takuya was one lucky yet unfortunate guy that crazy night.

**A/N: **So like this has been like a month or so since I've updated…. shame on me! No, actually its been really hard to write this story and study at the same time. Its like two... two… never mind. I can't come up with an awesome analogy.

As for my story, **To Grandmother's House**, I'm trying to update as soon as possible as soon as I finish this story so that I can channel all my extra non-study focus on it so that it may be deemed worthy of reading. Until then, tell me what you think in the review button below about the chapter. I give this story 2-3 chapters 'cause I still have some ideas for the gang.

**Side note: I hope Takuya makes it through the night!**

**Takuya- OOOOOW! *THUD***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for my unexpected hiatus. I hope I can regain my rhythm...

Chapter 10

**One Crazy Morning!**

Early in the morning, in the quiet lodge, everyone was sleeping quietly. The morning was crisp and no one felt like getting up from bed as alarm clocks blared throughout the empty halls.

An hour later, the only one who woke up was JP as he got up from his deep slumber, making his way to the restroom to start his morning rituals. After his morning refreshments, he went into the kitchen to see if he could make anything for breakfast for himself.

"Hm hm hm…" he hummed a silly tune, "Lets see… we got eggs, hash browns, sausage, pancake mix… wow there's so much to choose from!"

JP's eyes glazed over the ingredients to a perfect breakfast.

"Oh good, you're making breakfast," Tommy said he came out of his room in his snowy pjs while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Well can you make me some sausage biscuits while you're at it. I would greatly appreciate it."

JP was annoyed at first, but went ahead and included him anyways since it would be nice to make breakfast for both of them after all.

"Are you making breakfast?" Takato asked as he poked his head out the boys' room.

"Um yeah I—"

"Good could you make some for me too?"

"I… I guess."

"Thanks! Hey guys! JP is making breakfast for everybody!" Takato announced to the others sleeping as he went back into the room.

"NO WAIT! I--"the morning chef sighed in dismay, "Great. Now I have to cook for everybody!"

To make sure JP didn't feel unappreciative and underutilized, the guys came out and helped him make their morning meal.

"Somebody hand me the eggs, stat!" JP called out. Tommy came rushing by with the egg cartons.

While this was going on, Kouji and Kouichi were making pancakes by the dozen.

"Geez, I've never had to cook this much for anybody." Kouichi complained.

"Yeah, its like were feeding a family." Kouji added.

Suddenly the girls came out of their room with smirks and giggles, while exchanging glances.

"Morning." they all said, still tired from last night.

"Hey, where's Takuya?" Ryo asked Rika, not sure if they did away with him or if he spent the night with them.

"Oh, he's somewhere." Rika replied with a naive look on her face. The girls started giggling some more.

"I don't believe it! He spent the whole night with y'all? LUCKY!" JP couldn't believe it as he crushed two eggs with his hands.

"Is he in there?" Kazu asked as pointed at the girls' room.

"_NO!_" Zoe answered as if she couldn't believe they would ask such a thing. She picked up a waffle from the batch that the twins had made and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Then where is he?" Takato asked as if he were interrogating them as criminals to a heinous crime. All the girls looked at each other and giggled for the umpteenth time, while the boys had clueless expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, Takuya stirred in his sleep. For some reason he felt awkward and breezy.

"Man, what happened?" he asked himself as he stirred in his sleeping bag. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around, but all he could see was white.

"Holy crap, am I blind?" Is this the opposite of blind?" the brunette bombarded his self with thoughtless questions.

He looked around and finally realized he was outside in the snow. The girls must have played a prank on him and drug him outside he thought. He was lucky that they gave him an extremely warm sleeping bag; otherwise, he would have frozen to death.

"What the heck is wrong with 'em? I could have woke up dead!" he grumbled aloud as he moved around in his clammy sleeping bag.

Just as he rose up, he realized he had no shirt on, nor did he have anything else except his lucky boxers.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Y'ALL WHAT?" All the guys exclaimed.

"Its just a little prank… we left him outside, that's all. It was Zoe's idea." Juri admitted, but Zoe denied it from the corner of her eye even though it was true.

"Is he alright?" Henry wondered.

"Of course. We left him in a warm cozy sleeping bag so he should be fine—"

Instantaneously, in came Takuya, completely red from the freezing cold. The snowy blizzard came in behind him nearly freezing everyone else inside.

"TAKUYA!" all the guys broke out in exclamation, shocked to see him alive. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was like seeing the dead return from the grave.

"Hey, close the door already!" Kouji complained.

"Oh yeah? You guys try sleeping outside in the cold to the point you can barely feel your toes!"

All the others glanced at him then at each other before bursting into snickers.

"Dude, why you in a sleeping bag?" Kazu asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Takuya's face turned redder than it already was from hearing the question. "I—"

"Go ahead tell 'em." Zoe insisted, with a raised eyebrow. The girls were starring at him, seeing if he would admit his mortifying situation.

Takuya sighed, seeing that there was no way out of this, "Fine… the girls pranked me. They s_omehow_ took my clothes and drug me outside in a sleeping bag."

Everyone started crackling all over again. Even JP spewed his orange juice after taking a sip.

Without further humiliation, Takuya hopped away, tripped over a table leg, and then crawled away into the guys' room to find some clothes.

"Man, he's _so_ lucky." JP admitted under his breath.

"What are ya talking about?" Kazu asked, looking at JP as if he had lost his mind.

"I wish I could be pampered by a bunch of girls, then stripped down and thrown into the snow with nothing but my boxers and a warm snuggly sleeping bag…" JP started nodding his head at his bizarre imagination.

Kazu glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You have one strange mind," he admitted while looking away from JP's direction.

"Well, who's up for some skiing?" Takato asked the bunch, changing the subject. He took a quick sip from his cocoa

"Mmmmmmm…" JP hummed, still thinking about his wild fantasies

(This next part was kinda rushed if you can tell…)

"I can't believe yall left me out in the cold like that… literally." Takuya scolded as he struggled snowboarding right next to Zoe as she skied next to him.

"Yeah, well that was payback from earlier this trip, with the incident in the restroom. Remember?"  
As they were sliding down the slope, the sun was shining brilliantly against the glistening snow, giving the resort a more beautiful feel than usual. The whole frontier and tamer comrades skied and snowboarded along with the rest of the families in the community.

Zoe glanced over at Takuya before she answered, "But that was an accident. What you girls did was intentional and humiliating." Takuya defended his cases.

"Aaaw, you poor thing," Zoe replied then playfully tapped him across the arm before she skied off without him, "You're one to talk about humiliation."

"But that's… messed up." Takuya replied as he followed behind her. Takato and Kazu were snowboarding right past them along with Juri who was skiing. The three raced each other down the slope like professional Olympic snowboarders and skiers.

Further up the hill, Kouji and Kouichi were skiing next to each other casually.

"Well it's nice that we get to see more people out here than usual at this resort." Kouichi said cheerfully, looking at the view of people.

Kouji, who was right next to him, kept quiet as he skied along his side.

"So don't you have something smart ass to say?" Kouichi wondered.

Kouji unplugged the headphones from his ears, "Huh?"

Kouichi sighed, "Nevermind."

"Man, I swear I'm not cut out for this." JP said as he staggered by the twins on his two skiis.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong, dummy!" Kouji shouted.

JP held one of his mittens up at him as if he were gesturing something.

"What is that?" Kouji called out.

"You may not be able to tell through my mittens, but I'm flicking you off!"

With that, JP continued away.

Near the top of the hill, Kenta and Tommy where working together making a detailed snowman family, while Henry and Ryo were busy playing golf together with Rika and Alice.

It was Alice's turn to putt as she plopped the ball in the snow. She carefully measured her distance from the isolated flag, attempting the right body position.

"Let me help you." Henry offered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around, reaching for the golf club. She blushed slightly.

"Now all you do is…" he moved the club closer to the ball repetitively until he swung and whacked the ball a far distance along with Alice. They both cheered in jubilation.

"FORE!" Ryo screamed as he watched the ball go off into the distance.

"I could do better." Rika joked… sincerely.

As the end of the day grew near, people went inside before the sun went down. Takato and his group just came back from snowboarding down the hill after feeling and looking exhausted.

"Man what a day!" Takato said as he slumped on his back nearly exhausted from all the snowboarding he did. The snow felt nice like a giant blanket.

Kazu dropped right next to him. "You said it dude, but I still won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

In the meantime while they were bickering, Takuya and Zoe were walking side by side as they came up to everyone else.

The two may have not noticed, but the others could sense that the two had a thing for each other, even though they weren't going to admit it.

"So what you guys been up to?" Rika asked, instigating an emotional spark.

Takuya and Zoe glanced at each other, realizing how close they were. Their faces turned bright red, and not because of the intense cold.

"AH! Nothing!" Takuya said quickly. The two moved away from each other.

"Yeah –psh-- what he said." Zoe crossed her arms looking away.

Clearly, the two looked flustered but nobody was going to point it out to them.

Alice, noticing the two's discomfort, diverted everyone's attention "Wow, the sunset is so beautiful."

To their right, they all could see the sunset with an array of red, orange, and yellow painted across the sky. Its flaming hue covered everywhere as they all starred into its blazing beauty glistening of the snow.

The other girls nodded in agreement, while the guys gazed into the distance amazed by the view also.

Kouji stirred around, watching the others, bamboozled. "What are we staring at… and shouldn't we be going inside?"

"Yeah, but can't you see how beautiful the sunset is?" Rika answered back a little harsh.

Kouji stared at her, then looked at the others, then right back at the sunset.

"Alrighty then. I'm going. See you losers later." He walked off, waving his hand dismissively when all of a sudden he felt a whack on his shoulder.

He turned around to see what hit him. It was a snowball and Rika was the guilty one as she held her hand out in a throwing position, along with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What was that for?" he asked, shocked. But before he could get an answer, the rest of the gang started throwing more snowballs at him.

"Hey! *pound* STOP! *pound* I MEAN IT!*pound* AH! *pound**pound*"

Kouji was pelted by several snow flurries by his friends. It soon turned into an all out…

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" JP shouted at top of his lungs. His face filled with snowballs causing him to fall back wards.

"This is for SPARTA!" Kazu and Kenta went into a chaotic rage, throwing snow flurries at everyone like trained assassins that moved in agile, bullet time, slow motion.

Tommy grabbed a few handfuls and chunked them randomly at whoever was in his way. Alice even managed to tackle down Henry to the ground.

"Hey, stop!" Takato yelled as Juri threw a huge amount at Takato's face. Thank goodness he had his goggles on.

Takuya glanced over at Zoe before a snowball pelted his face. As he cleared the snow from his face, Zoe started on at him, failing to hold back a giggle.

"Oh now you've done it!" Takuya said, as he reached down to grab a handful of snow.

(BGM: **Sweet Disposition**, by The Temper Trap)

He chased after Zoe with a snowball held over his head as laughter and snowballs filled the air around the group.

To end the evening off, they all fell back on the snow and produced snow angels like a syncopated orchestra.

What a nice way to end the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Neeeeeeeeeh, now that I reread this I'm not so sure it sounded that good. First of all, sorry for the 3-month hiatus guys. it was kinda unexpected with all the college work I had. I think I should be updating normally unless I get more stuff to worry about like summer classes and all. I'm looking forward to getting a job also, so who knows what the future holds… No seriously who knows? Anybody? Haha it feels good to be back.

Any who, I hope this chapter was bearable. After all it's been awhile since I wrote any fanfiction material. I have been writing essays, but they were filled with strict rules and regulations to follow. In fact, why am I telling you all this? I need to leave you alone to your… whatever you were doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The Moment You All Been Waiting For! (That's If You're Still Waiting)**

After their snowball frenzy they entered their cabin for what would be their last night of the trip. The warm cozy atmosphere of the fireplace as they gathered around, felt nice for one last time.

"Man oh man. What a trip I'll say." JP said with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure gonna miss this place… all the memories." Henry added as took a sip of warm cocoa.

"I guess it wasn't half bad, hanging with you twerps." Rika joked. This was starting to get common with her by the way.

"Is that so?" Ryo joked sitting right next to Rika.

The guys chuckled then stopped to avoid Rika's evil death glare, but she didn't seemed irked at all.

This stroke Takuya's memory suddenly… why was she acting nice…er than usual?

After seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, the group came to a stop with their discussions and decided to call it night so they could get some rest to pack up for tomorrow.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." Kouji said, dismissing himself from the rest of the group.

"Yeah we should all go to bed and get a move on it first thing in the morning." Takato suggested.

Strangely, Takuya was silent through out the whole conversation. It was as if he was in a different mental state.

"Dude, what's up with you Takuya?" Kazu wondered.

"Yeah, you haven't said anything all day." Kenta mentioned, still cleaning snow residue from his glasses. He was missing a lens.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just… tired." The brunette said, in a low monotone voice, using the most overrated excuse used to avoid any situation. He glanced over at Zoe who was glancing back at him, but he swiftly looked down to avoid her eyes. He did not know exactly why he was behaving this way. Must be his hormones or something he thought.

"Well what ever it is, I hope it keeps up forever. One could get use to you not talking." Kouji blurted out from the guys room.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you… you… ah never mind. I'll deal with you in the morning." Takuya shot back, too tired fire back with a rude comment.

Later on that night, everyone was in his or her beds resting peacefully. It was quiet throughout the cabin; so quiet you could hear the snowfall.

Takuya on the other hand was still awake, looking up at the ceiling as if he was staring right through it towards the sky. His mind began to race with different thoughts and memories of the whole trip. He was not sure if he was quite satisfied of the whole thing. He recalled his incident with the girls.

"_I feel stupid…_" he thought, "_First, the girls decide to leave me out in the middle of the cold. Then, I gave Zoe that lousy gift." _Takuya shook his head, dismissing the thought._ "And then there was that one time I landed in the snow pretty hard…_" Takuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" Kazu asked as he watched him subconsciously make weird facial expressions, reflecting his thoughts.

"Um nothing… I'm just… tired."

"Dude, you said that earlier. Now you're in a cozy bed and you're still tired. I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with you, dude. Like seriously. I mean dude, are you sure you're not going through some kind of mid life crisis or something?"

"_Yeah_ I'm sure. I'm fine." He answered.

"He's going through menopause for men!" Kenta joked, but no one thought it was funny. In fact he was ignored.

"Really dude, I know a great doc who could help you with anything, and I mean _anything._" Kazu raised his voice to where Takuya could hear him clearer.

"Ssssssh! Shut up you guys!" JP whispered-yelled with his eyes half opened.

Suddenly Kouji yelled while in his sleep. "I don't want to ride the pony. Nyaaah ragaaaa,"

Everyone that was awake stared in Kouji's direction with worry and curiosity.

"Are you talking in you're sleep again, Kouji?" Kouichi asked right next to him, sounding groggy.

"Your axes is soooo big Zoe! Umm gointaaa kill yaaaa Takuyaaaaa…Nyaaaaaah!" Kouji words slurred as he waved his hands in the air frantically.

"That's it I'm out of here!" Takuya shot up from his bed and left to ensure his life.

(BGM: **Two Is Better Than One **by Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift)

Takuya was sitting in front of the fireplace, keeping the flames alive for the last night of his solitude. The warmth from the fire hit his face with a soothing sensation, enough to warm up the soul. His eyes glazed over at the sight of the flames rhythmically dancing on the wooden loges they sat on.

"I need to watch my back from now on. Who knows when Kouji might strike…"

Suddenly a door opened and shut. Takuya's head shot in the direction where the sound came from only to see Zoe standing behind the couch watching him. She had a peculiar expression on her face, as if she were embarrassed for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a concerned look towards the brunette sitting in front of the fire. He was not sure if he was seeing correctly but her face looked a bit pink from either the heat or something completely different.

He gulped, "Nothing… I'm just…"

"Tired?" she finished for him. She then moved from behind the couch into plain view revealing her outfit. She was in a tight pink sweater with black hot pants trimmed with pink lace along with the black and pink striped foot warmers Takuya got for her as a gift.

Takuya's jaw dropped to the floor as irresistible she was in her outfit. She looked as edible as pink marshmallow candy.

Zoe, seeing his expression, slowly sashayed toward him in a seductive manner. Takuya's eyes widened then darted back and forth between the fire and her. He was sweating bullets with each step she took.

"I see… you're wearing the leg warmers I got you…" the sweltering brunette tried to keep is composure.

Zoe smirked, "You like?"

Takuya slowly nodded his head with an anxious look on his face. She sat right next to him, cuddling her knees close to her chest, with her face towards the fire that Takuya was trying so hard to focus on.

"You mind sharing some of the heat." She said, her cheeks still bright pink.

Takuya scooted over, making room for the pink and black clothed beauty next to him.

It was not long before the awkward silence settled in between the two, like always. They both glanced at each other slightly making sure the other did not catch him or her doing so.

"Sooooo…" Takuya started, nervous as a wreck, "Some trip this was, huh."

"Oooh yeah." she replied. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, but to no avail it fell back over her eye.

Takuya did not know exactly what came over him as he suddenly got the urge of kissing her and tucking her hair behind her ear like those romantic guys do in the movies. Those dang actors sure knew how to make romance look easy he thought.

As he studied her lips and hair, he felt his hand graciously moving towards her hair, inching away nervously. His hand trembled as it got closer and. Once he was close enough, he briskly moved the strand back with more force than he expected, causing her head to whip back.

Zoe, snapped her head back at Takuya's direction. She was not expecting that at all from him.

"What was that for?"

Takuya froze up, he had to think of something quick.

"Uh… I…uh… I was… killing... a fly…?…"

Zoe squinted her eyes at him with a I-see-what-you-did-there look.

"Riiiiiight…"

Turning his head away with disgrace, he felt stupid due to his lack of grace.

"_CRAP! WHY DID I DO THAT?" _Takuya shouted in his head. He didn't know what came over him.

Zoe gave him a smirk for his efforts.

Suddenly, Takuya felt Zoe's head gently rest on his shoulder. The brunette's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He wasn't sure if he should stroke her or just sit there like a moron.

"Your so funny when your insecure." The blond said as her golden locks flowed down his shoulder like a golden waterfall.

He couldn't believe it. Why was he nervous and stammering like a bafoon.

"What? Who said I'm insecure?"

She raised her head to where her green eyes met his then smiled her little smile that was enough to make him blush.

"hmhmhm you're blushing." She chuckled.

"No I'm not!" he quickly faced the other way to hide his cheeks, but by now, any ounce of composure he once had was now out the window. He was becoming a social incompetent baboon.

She simply smiled at his response and resumed her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad we're here together." The blond softly muttered, almost half asleep.

Takuya smirked and replied, "Yeah, even though the guys can be really annoying sometimes."

"No... I meant just us two."

Takuya staggered once he realized he misunderstood her statment, "Oh yeah that too."

She then gingerly placed her hand into his and kept it there. "I really like you, Takuya." She said in mellow voice.

Takuya paused for a second and for the first time Takuya smiled comfortably while saying in his calm baritone voice, "I love you too, Izumi."

He wasn't use to calling her by her actual name, but it sure felt good-

"Kiss her already!" said a voice from behind the couch.

Both Takuya and Zoe raised their heads to see who said that. They saw the top of Kazu's hair.

"Geez, Takuya you really know how to keep a girl waiting!" Takato whispered loudly.

He and the other dudes were spectating, as if they were watching their favorite tv show.

Takuya glared at his audience who still hid behind the couch.

"I bet he doesn't even know how to kiss a girl!" Kenta said in his whinny voice.

"Kenta, I'm sure you've never kissed a girl either." Kazu said, putting Kenta back in his place.

"Why? Is it because I wear glasses? Is that your deductive reasoning?"

"Shush you two. Takuya is about to make his move." Henry said, interrupting the bickering.

Takuya eye's were twitching with annoyance. He couldn't believe these guys were insulting him in front of his soon to be announced lover.

"Takuya, you suck!" Kouji yelled out, still half asleep. Kouichi clasped his hand over his brother's mouth. "YOU FOOL! No hand can contain me!"

Takuya's fist throbbed with rage, ready to break something.

"So are you going to listen to them?" Zoe asked.

Takuya turned his attention towards her, not sure what she meant.

"I said are you going to listen to their advice and kiss me already?"

Takuya paused for a minute while gazing in to her green eye's that reflected the burning fire.

"Actually…" he paused confidence, "I think I will."

He slowly eased his mouth towards Zoe's, connecting with such dramatic passion as if he been wanting to do this the whole trip. Her response was just as passionate as her hands clung onto him.

"ALRIGHT!" half the guys chanted, with hands raised in the air.

"Ewwww coodies!" Tommy covered his eyes.

"This stinks. This stink bad." JP muttered, with annoyance. He sulked with his arms folded, eye twitching.

"Alrighty then guys. Time for bed. Nothing to see here." Henry directed the guys to their room to leave Takuya and Zoe alone.

"Make sure you yall don't suffocate each other." Kouichi joked before he closed the door behind him.

With Takuya's mouth pressed to Zoe's, he waved his free hand at Kouichi dismissively, leaving him and his new lover alone in the warmth of the furnace and the mistletoe hung over their head.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaah…..AH! Its been almost a year since I've updated this, and I'm sure by now no one even cares. I really had a hard time writing this since I haven't typed a story in so long, so hopefully I did at least OK.

Now I'm sure you're asking, "What happened to you?" and "Are you back for sure this time?"

Well you ask good questions reader. To answer the first, I was very busy with schoolwork to the point I lost motivation to go on with writing. I was even at a point of giving up this whole thing. But now that I had some free time, I decided to resume my position as a mediocre and amateur fan fiction writer. As for the last question, I can't make any promises, but lets just hope this is a turn for the greater good.

Commentary voice: TUNE IN FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! (It feels good to be back)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A Winter Departure**

"Hurry up you slackers!" Rika yelled as Takato and Henry carried her luggage at such slow pace. Her luggage weighed more than them combined.

They heaved the load with all their might into the back of the van, ready to go their separate ways until next time they would randomly meet each other.

"I'm gonna miss you dudes," Kazu said to Kouichi and Kouji as he adjusted his cap to cover his watering eyes.

"You should have told us you all were here before we came." Kouichi said

"Yeah that way we wouldn't have come." Kouji added with a sincere insult.

"Kouji!"

"What? I'm just kidding."

There was an uncomfortable pause for five seconds.

"By the way where is Takuya?" Kazu asked, jamming his frigid hands into his cozy pockets.

"I bet he's with Zoe." Kenta mentioned with squinted eyes as if he were interrogating a suspect.

Inside the cabin, Zoe was closing the door behind her after the girls had left. She zipped up her fir coat and placed her gloves on carefully as if there was proper way of doing so.

A few feet away from her, Takuya stopped to watch as she buttoned up for warmth.

"Hey, there pretty young thang." The goofy goggled teen said as he sashayed his way over to Zoe, who seemed amused by his antics.

"You seem chipper this morning." she replied with a smirk.

"Well… let's just say I've been bitten by the love bug, and I feel like spreading the germs, 'cause it's _contagious_." He wrapped his arm around her snuggly warm body and gave her a kiss on her soft, luscious, pink, lips. She replied with a smooch of her own.

"C'mon you two! Everyone's waiting!" JP yelled as he poked his chubby head through the door. "We're coming already, sheesh." Zoe replied. She slipped her hand into Takuya's as they walked towards the door.

"You guys a making me sick." JP complained.

"Cover your eyes then." a cheerful Zoe replied.

Just as they walked through the door the air filled with applause and cheers of jubilation.

"YEEEEAAAH!"

"WAY DA GOO TACKY!"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"TAKUYA YOU SUCK!"

"Stop you guys. You're embarrassing me." Takuya pleaded as he cover face which was turning red. He had to somehow get past all the cacophony of cheers and jeers without losing his composure.

A few of the guys slapped him on the back as a sign of congradualtions. They then left him to take care of both Zoe and his luggage.

Just as he got close to the van to place the load in, a red haired teen walked up beside him with hand behind her back.

"Took you long enough." Rika joked with a smirk across her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been seeing how you eyeball Zoe this whole time. I was just wondering when you would finally tell her."

Takuya at first seemed surprised then looked own sheepishly, shuffling the snow under his feet. Stupid snow doesn't stand a chance against the bottom of Takuya's feet.

"Well that explains why you've been beaming at me lately."

Rika gave him a side-glance with questioning look.

"Sorta, but I also promised Ryo that I wouldn't be mean to you nor physically abuse this whole trip."

Takuya could not help but uncomfortable laugh at that remark.

"Oh… really. Heh-heh."

Rika punched him on the shoulder before she walked off.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT? I thought you weren't going to abuse me anymore?"

Rika simply looked back with a smug, "The trip is over!" and continued to walked off.

"Oh, and another thing. You better treat her well you hear me!" she yelled, jabbing two of her fingers in Takuya's direction.

"Yes MAM!" he saluted as a lighthearted gesture.

With that, she turned around to join her travel mates.

He rubbed his arm due to how hard she hit him. He had to admit, she hits pretty hard for a girl.

Zoe walked over to him to see if he was ready, so they could leave.

"Ok, everyone's ready to go… what's wrong with your arm?"

The brunette chuckled uneasily, still rubbing his biceps as if they were on fire. "OH nothing… it just… itches."

"SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Takato and his group yelled out the window, arms waving about in a joyful farewell.

"SEE YOU TOO!" Takuya and his group replied. Takuya and they watched as the van sped off into the distance away until another time.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Takuya said as he slapped the hood of the car and ran towards the driver's side of the vehicle. Everyone climbed into the van and locked their seat belts. With one last look back at the cabin they drove off onto the road.

After a few minutes of driving, Tommy finally looked up from his ipod, wondering the others had on their mind as well.

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

Back in the cabin Bobby, Robby, and Jack woke up from their long slumber. It seemed like everyone had forgotten all about them (even me the writer).

Jack was the first to realize the horrifying truth. "Say guys. I think they left without us!"

Still driving without their fellow companions, Takuya drove around in circles realizing that he was lost again for the third time.

"Takya, you suck at driving. Where'd you even get you permit?"  
"Shut up, Kouji ! You don't even drive yourself."

"Alright you guys. Settle down." Zoe silenced the two and place her hand on Takuya's arm. She then reached her other hand down into a pink shopping bag she carried, and pulled out the GPS device she bought for Takuya.

"Rember this?" she displayed to Takuya like a showgirl from one of those infomercials.

"Oh yeah. That thing." Takuya feigned a surprised look since he couldn't help but laugh at the fact he forgot it… on purpose.

"Lets use it, so we can get out of here alive, already." Kouji retorted with his attention towards the window. He was ready to finally be home where knew he belong.

Kouichi then placed his hands behind the back of his head to relax.

"I sure can't wait to get home, cause when I do, I'll go straight to my bed… and lie in it.

"Obviously." Kouji said, under his breath.

"What was that?" Kouichi asked, before he grabbed his five minute younger brother by the head in a headlock.

Zoe, ignoring the commotion, placed the navigation on the dashboard and turned it on.

"Directions to Takuya's house off Oakwood and Thornberry?" Zoe commanded the device to process and answer back with directions.

"Where too… HUMANS! PREPARE FOR DEATH! MUAHAGGAGAAAAHNAAAAHEEP!"

The device screech in its artificial voice of terror, as Takuya and the group screamed in horror.

Takuya snapped his head towards everyone else, "NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?"

**(THE END DA DA)**

**(Ending Song: It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas)**

**A/N: **And there you have it. The final chapter to this never-ending story that took a year to complete. I am so sorry to make you guys wait this long, but I hope you enjoyed up to what you remember. Now if you'll excuse me I'll try to finish some of my other stories like "To Grandma's House We Go". (I'm not sure if I can go on with "Robots in Disguise". I'm afraid I'm going to do a huge dissatisfaction to peoples' childhoods as I butcher the Digimon and Transformers franchise together, unless people are enjoying how it's going so far. I've got a few reviews telling me to continue but I'll have to see how it goes.

Any who, thanks for reading and tah tah for now…


End file.
